Estce que tu m'aime assez pour détruire le monde?
by Shykeiro
Summary: Le Docteur entends la voix de Rose dans le TARDIS après avoir reconduit Donna chez elle. Plus tard, c'est le capitaine Jack Harckness qui entends la voix de sa vieille amie dans le silence du Hub. Pourtant c'est impossible...et si...?
1. De retour sur Terre

**Auteur :** Shykeirô (Encore?! Mais oui :P)

**Titre :** M'aime-tu assez pour détruire le monde?

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure

**Rating :** Je dirais peut-être K-K, mais bon, c'est assez Général.

**Pairing :** Principalement, c'est du Doctor/Rose, mais il y a du Ianto/Jack en fond

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, ainsi que les mondes et tout et tout. Je ne suis pas rémunéré pour ce travail. Une chance, ça vaut pas une cent XD

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Une autre histoire. Je les commence, mais je les finit pas XD C'est juste que j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine avec toutes les fics que j'ai lues et tous les vidéos que j'ai écouté. C'est vraiment l'enfer.

**Spoiler:** Ah oui, ça se situe environ après la saison 4, mais jene dis pas grand chose d'elle.

**Chapitre 1 : De retour sur Terre**

L'Univers...une immensité. Rien au monde ne pouvait se comparer à la beauté de l'infini. Des milliers et plus d'étoiles, de planètes, de galaxies et de peuples. Tout un joyau que seuls quelques chanceux pouvaient découvrir dans un voyage extraordinaire. Pourtant, en ce moment même, toute cette beauté n'arrivait pas à consoler le Docteur, dernier Seigneur du Temps.

Malgré ses yeux posés sur tout ça, son esprit lui était ailleurs, dans un lointain univers parallèle à celui-ci. Il pensait...à elle. Cette jeune femme qui n'était pas supposé être différente des autres compagnons qu'il avait eus en 904 ans d'existence. Pourtant, elle l'était. Jamais le Docteur n'avait ressentit un attachement aussi grand envers ceux qui l'accompagnaient dans son grand voyage. Rose Tyler était l'exception à la règle.

Le Docteur referma les portes du TARDIS et y accota sa tête, ses deux coeurs battant tristement. Il était allé porter Donna Noble chez elle après lui avoir effacé la mémoire, après s'être effacé de sa vie. Pour la propre sécurité de la jeune femme évidemment. Il voyageait à nouveau seul. Il se disait que plus jamais il ne prendrait de compagne, mais il savait qu'un jour, il en aurait une autre. Il était incapable de voyager seul. Il aimait la compagnie. Et puis, comme l'avait dit Donna un jour, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'arrêter de temps en temps.

Ce quelqu'un, il savait qui il voulait que ce soit, mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait à sacrifier un ou deux univers pour aller dans le monde de Rose. De toute manière, elle était heureuse maintenant. Le deuxième docteur était là pour elle et s'en occupait. Il eu un pincement aux cœurs. C'était ridicule, pitoyable même. Il était jaloux de lui-même.

« Aller, on se reprends! Il y a l'univers qui attend! »

S'exclama le Docteur en s'élançant vers le panneau de contrôle de son vaisseau spatial. Il activa quelques manettes, toqua une fois de son marteau, puis laissa le TARDIS l'amener...n'importe où. Il avait fait ces gestes au hasard, il n'était vraiment pas concentré sur tout ça. Étrangement, le TARDIS n'atterrit nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils...quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

-Docteur...

Il redressa la tête brusquement, risquant de se briser la nuque. Cette voix...ses deux cœurs avaient maintenant un rythme anarchique.

« Rose? »

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne à part lui-même à bord du TARDIS et pourtant, il avait bel et bien entendu cette voix.

-Docteur...

« Je vous entends Rose, que se passe-t-il? »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais il était légèrement secoué. Rose était supposée être dans sa dimension avec le deuxième Docteur, pourquoi communiquait-elle avec lui maintenant? Il fronça les sourcils et recula de sa console. La communication était impossible. Alors...qui...

« Qui êtes vous? » Cria-t-il légèrement en colère. Quelqu'un qui simplement osait le faire espérer, il détestait ça.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse...

Le Docteur tapota le TARDIS du bout des doigts.

« Je crois surtout que c'est dans ma tête, tu ne crois pas? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait au TARDIS et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

« Je sais pourquoi j'ai besoin de compagnie... »

Il sentit des légers picotements le long de ses doigts déposés sur le TARDIS.

« Oui, tu as raison...pour éviter d'y penser. »

Il eu un petit rire comme il en avait l'habitude, puis se rassit.

« Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas...pourquoi tu n'atterris pas hein? Le mal des transports? »

Il eu un sourire moqueur à ce commentaire. Soudain, il parut comprendre, il posa les yeux sur l'endroit où était caché le cœur de son vaisseau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors pour que tu veuille à tout prix me protéger...parce que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas atterrir, non? »

Il ressentit des picotements le long des doigts une nouvelle fois...

« Ohla! Tu ne trouve pas que tu exagère un peu? Ça fait au moins 900 années que je parcours l'univers et ces dangers. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il y a quelque chose d'encore plus dangereux que ça aujourd'hui? »

Une secousse lui donna sa réponse. Quelque chose s'en prenait au TARDIS.

« Là tu n'auras pas le choix, on part d'ici! »

Le Docteur se lança une nouvelle fois sur les commandes et les activa rapidement. Une secousse familière le rassura. Il était repartit.

« Direction la Terre! »

Dit-il avec joie, malgré qu'il savait que plus rien ni personne ne l'attendait sur cette belle planète bleue.

Le vaisseau atterrit brutalement jeta son passager à terre. D'un bond le Docteur se releva sans séquelles et d'un autre il s'élança hors du TARDIS.

« Londes, Angleterre, Terre! Super! Des vacances, ça te dit? »

Fit-il en caressant tendrement le bois de la cabine téléphonique. Il balaya du regard l'endroit où il était, mais perdit son sourire...c'était...tout près de la base de Torchwood. Donc Jack avait certainement entendu le moteur. Le Docteur se mis à courir dans la direction opposé, traversant une rue bondée, faisant vibrer les klaxons de dizaines d'automobile. Il s'arrêta seulement quand il fut certain d'avoir mis une grande distance entre lui et Torchwood.

Finalement, il éclata de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être lâche. Ce n'était pas autant le capitaine qu'il ne voulait pas voir, mais plutôt la conversation qu'ils auraient qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Des passants froncèrent les sourcils devant cet énergumène essoufflé et rieur qui semblait tout droit sortit d'un asile psychiatrique.

--

Justement, à l'intérieur de Torchwood 3, Jack avait regardé le Docteur courir avec les caméras de surveillance. Il eu un petit sourire triste, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas lui que son ami fuyait, mais plutôt la conversation qu'ils pourraient avoir tous les deux. Le Docteur n'était donc pas prêt pour reparler de Rose. Une autre année s'était écoulée sur la Terre sans que le chef de Torchwood-Cardiff ne revoie son Docteur. Maintenant que ce dernier était là, il avait bien envie d'aller le rejoindre, mais il savait très bien comme ça finirait. Mieux valait le laisser seul un peu.

-Capitaine...

Jack releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rose?

Ianto et Gwen se tournèrent vers leur chef surpris.

-Jack? S'inquiéta la seule femme du trio.

L'interpellé se tourna vers la jeune femme. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu?

-Capitaine...

-Rose où êtes-vous?

Les deux autres se regardèrent inquiets pour la santé mentale de leur capitaine. Ianto ressentit un pincement, puis se giffla mentalement. Il ne devait pas être jaloux de cette Rose. À ce qu'il savait, cette dernière aimait le Docteur et Jack ne l'aimait pas. Il était avec elle comme il était avec tout le monde...peut-être que c'était justement ça qui l'inquiétait.

-Jack, qu'est-ce que tu entends?

Il posa ses yeux dans ceux d'Ianto, puis eu un sourire rassurant.

-Rien du tout, je dois être simplement fatigué.

De toute manière, la communication entre les mondes parallèles était impossible. En tout cas de cette manière. Est-ce que le Docteur avait été victime de la même chose, était-ce pour ça qu'il était revenu sur Terre? Dans tous les cas, quelque chose clochait. Gwen et Ianto ne le crurent pas, mais ils retournèrent à leurs occupations.

-Je sors!

Il partit en courant, laissant ses collègues en plan pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils travaillaient avec lui pour aller vers le Docteur.

--

Ce dernier remontait une rue que lui et Rose avaient si souvent emprunté en se disant que seul, il était vulnérable puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle et qu'il ne se concentrait pas assez sur le paysage qui l'entourait.

-Docteur!

Il sursauta, ce qui surprit Jack. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir fait peur au dernier Seigneur du Temps de l'Univers.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de finalement se tourner très lentement vers le capitaine. Ce qu'il craignait le rattrapait finalement. Il espérait que Jack fasse preuve d'intelligence...

-C'est à propos de Rose.

Aucune intelligence ce capitaine décidemment. Il eu un rictus amer.

« Quoi? »

Sa voix était légèrement sèche, mais Jack ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il était beaucoup trop habitué.

-Je ne viens pas vous dire de continuer votre vie en arrêtant de penser à elle...

« Vous venez de le dire... » L'interrompit gaiement mais en soupirant le dernier représentant de Gallifrey. « C'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai des choses à faire! »

Il tourna les talons.

-J'ai entendu sa voix dans le Hub!

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il ne vit pas le sourire triomphant de Jack. Il avait eu raison, le Docteur aussi l'avait entendu.

« Mais vous savez bien que c'est impossible capitaine.. » Se moqua le Seigneur du Temps sans se retourner, les deux cœurs battant la chamade.

-Je sais que vous l'avez entendu aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Docteur?

« Je n'en sais rien » Murmura le dit Docteur en baissant le regard vers le sol.

-Un danger? Un retour?

« Je ne le sais pas Jack! » Grogna-t-il légèrement plus fort. « Mais nous allons le découvrir! »

Jack sourit. Le Docteur, le vrai était enfin revenu. Il s'était tourné vers le capitaine et avait eu ce sourire qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'un mystère les menaçait.

« Tu veux m'accompagner Jack? »

Ceci surprit le capitaine qui ne sut que dire sur le moment. Le Docteur eu un regard espiègle.

« Oh et c'est très dangereux évidemment. »

-Laissez-moi quelques minutes.

Et le capitaine reprit sa course en sens inverse pour aller chercher ses affaires sous le sourire du Docteur.

--

Ianto était devant la porte en train de ranger lorsque son capitaine lui fonça littéralement dessus. Il se rattrapa à une chaîne qui traînait par là, puis se tourna vers Jack.

-Un problème Jack? Demanda Ianto en se redressant correctement.

Jack le regarda un moment et son sourire disparut malgré l'excitation d'un nouveau voyage qui ne voulait pas partir.

-Tu repars...Devina l'homme à tout faire du Hub en baissa les yeux sur ses souliers propres. Bon voyage alors...

-Quoi! Il repart encore? Hurla presque Gwen en apparaissant de derrière les ordinateurs.

Il savait que ça allait finir comme ça. Il soupira donc, puis leur fit signe de s'approcher. Ce qu'ils firent. Il les prit tous les deux par les épaules et les ramena vers son corps. Il posa ses lèvres sur la tête à Gwen.

-Je reviens le plus vite possible. Après tout, je suis toujours revenu, non?

Il leur fit un sourire qui eu pour réponse deux regards noirs.

-Oh, ne faites pas les enfants, je vais revenir, papa va revenir.

Gwen le frappa légèrement à cette blague, mais Ianto ne réagit pas. Ce qui inquiéta légèrement le capitaine.

-Ianto?

-Vous repartez une nouvelle fois avec le Docteur...

-Oui!

Sa réponse avait peut-être été trop joyeuse et il s'en rendit compte. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, soupira, lâcha Gwen pour coller Ianto contre lui.

-Mais je vais re-ve-nir. Assura-t-il. Il ponctua sa promesse en posa doucement ses lèvres sur ceux du jeune homme. Il se sépara ensuite très rapidement, sinon il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à se séparer de lui sans passer par une autre étape et ce n'était guère le moment. Il courut partout pour prendre ses affaires sous les regards légèrement désespérés de ses deux amis.

-À plus tard! Soyez sages!

Et c'est ainsi que le capitaine Jack Harckness quitta à nouveau le Hub pour une autre aventure avec le Docteur. Sans savoir que cette aventure allait être de loin la moins agréable de toutes.

--

Bon voila, c'est terminé...

Reviews?


	2. La disparition

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Je ne suis pas payé pour faire cet écrit, je ne fais ça que pour mon propre plaisir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voila le chapitre deux. Cette histoire là je l'aime déjà plus que les autres, parce que je préfère de loin Doctor Who à FF et HP XD Désolé aux grands fans, ne me tapez pas. Quand on dit que la nuit porte conseil XD Vive la nuit, sans elle cette histoire ne serait pas née. (C'aurait peut-être été mieux comme ça) Oh la conscience, on se la ferme

**Chapitre 2 : La disparition**

Le Docteur attendait Jack dans le TARDIS. Ses deux cœurs ne battaient pas au même rythme, mais ils étaient tristes tous les deux. Ils étaient partagés entre l'inquiétude, l'excitation d'un nouveau voyage, l'espoir de revoir Rose, le doute de revoir Rose, la colère contre la personne qui les menait en bateau et l'immense tristesse de devoir vivre sans son ancienne compagne. Tant de contradictions, ce aurait fait imploser un cœur normal et qui était atroce pour deux cœurs de Seigneur du Temps.

« Tu crois que j'exagère à cause d'elle? » Il caressait distraitement le TARDIS, assis sur le siège si souvent partagé avec Rose.

Des picotements lui répondirent.

« Il me semble que même toi tu semble triste sans sa présence à bord. »

Les grincements du moteur le firent sourire.

« Une chance qu'on repart à l'aventure, sinon tu deviendrais aussi terne que moi! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire digne de lui-même et une moue moqueuse.

--

C'était l'été. Une de ces saisons qui vous revigore le cœur, mais qui vous attriste lorsque de beaux souvenirs reviennent à la charge. Dans une maison d'un univers parallèle, sur une planète appelé Terre, un homme et une femme se chamaillaient...

-Docteur! Ragea Rose en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Mais quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » Demanda le deuxième Docteur en regarda sa compagne avec un de ces sourires qui la faisaient craquer.

-Donnez-moi la banane! C'est pas le moment de manger, soupira-t-elle en riant.

« Mais j'aime les bananes, tu devrais le savoir non? »

-Oui, mais nous devons attendre les autres avant de manger, c'est impoli, surtout dans une réception.

Le deuxième Docteur fit une moue boudeuse à l'égard de Rose qui eu un sourire craquant.

« Cesse avec ce sourire, tu sais que je n'y résiste pas. »

-Justement Docteur, c'est peut-être le but, se moqua-t-elle

« Cruauté, je proteste au nom de la Proclamation de l'Ombre! C'est de la torture pure et simple » Se plaignit le dit Docteur avec un sourire en coin, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

-Wahou...et c'est supposé me faire peur?

Le deuxième Docteur haussa les sourcils, puis éclata de rire, aussitôt suivit par Rose. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la colla contre lui. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Si Rose avait prit un peu de temps à s'habituer à l'absence de deux cœurs et à la présence de ce Docteur, elle était maintenant très heureuse avec lui. Bien entendu, au plus profond d'elle-même, le vrai Docteur lui manquait toujours.

« Bon donc, il va ya avoir la réception, la cérémonie et...dans vos coutumes, ce n'est pas la cérémonie avant la réception? » Demanda le deuxième Docteur qui commençait à s'emmêler dans ses propres connaissances. « Oh pas que ce soit réellement grave, mais vous les humains avez toujours cette fichue manie de tout compliquer » Gémit pour faire suite l'homme qu'adorait Rose Tyler.

-Premièrement, après la cérémonie, c'est la lune de miel et deuxièmement Docteur, c'est mon mariage, je fais ce que je veux. Répliqua Rose en lançant un regard de défi.

Le Docteur leva les deux bras.

« Je me rends, ne tirez pas! »

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

-Docteur, soyez sérieux pour une fois! Se plaignit-elle malgré son énorme sourire.

Le dit Docteur fit une légèrement grimace ainsi qu'une moue boudeuse.

« Oh Rose, tu ne crois pas que ces 'vous' soient légèrement...inutiles? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme le regardait avec un sourire. Malgré tout, ça lui ferait trop étrange de tutoyer l'homme qui était avec elle.

-On est là! Cria une voix que même le deuxième Docteur avait peine à endurer.

« Noooon! C'est la fin du monde »

Il reçut un coup de sac à main sur l'épaule.

« Mais ça fait mal! »

-Arrêtez de faire le gamin Docteur et soyez sérieux un peu voyons! Vous allez marier ma fille. Soyez mature pour une fois et méritez-la! Répliqua Jackie en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Maman…soupira Rose en lançant un regard entendu au Docteur qui haussa les épaules.

« C'est elle qui a commencé. » Se défendit-il alors qu'il savait que c'était parfaitement faux.

-Oh arrêtez tout les deux, vous n'allez quand même pas gâcher mon mariage avec vos disputes! Se plaignit la jeune femme en soupirant.

-J'essayerai de les surveiller mon ange, lui promit Pete Taylor en entra dans la pièce, le petit John dans les bras.

Bien entendu, ce Pete Tyler n'était pas le vrai père de Rose, mais tous les deux s'y étaient accoutumés et se comportaient maintenant comme père et fille. Évidemment parfois ça ne faisait pas bon ménage, mais il y avait aussi des avantages.

Finalement, la réception eu lieu dans le bonheur et l'allégresse heureusement pour toute la famille qui ne souhaitait guère que quelque chose ne vienne ternir ce bonheur qui naissait. Surtout que Rose avait été longtemps triste à cause de l'absence de son Docteur. Maintenant qu'il était là, tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, l'entourage et la famille le croyait, mais le deuxième Docteur et Rose savaient parfaitement que ce n'était pas la même chose et même si le Docteur à un cœur essayait de guérir Rose de son autre, il était conscient qu'il n'y parviendrait peut-être jamais. Ça ne le touchait guère plus que ça. Après tout, c'était lui-même, donc il n'avait pas à en être jaloux.

La réception se termina très bien et tout le monde avait hâte à la cérémonie. Étrangement, elle aurait lieu dans la Baie du Méchant Loup, clin d'œil à ce qu'était devenue Rose après voir regardé dans le cœur du TARDIS. La jeune femme était tout excitée et impatiente de s'y rendre, mais le Docteur lui semblait nerveux caché derrière son sourire idiot. Pour un Seigneur du Temps, se marier n'était pas coutume, mais puisque le Loup qu'il aimait avait insisté…il n'avait pu résister et avait accepté. Donc il se trouvait maintenant dans cette situation nouvelle et étrange pour lui.

La route se fit sans encombre, ils riaient, bavardaient, se disputaient. C'était une journée magnifique, belle, calme et douce. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Rose et le deuxième Docteur se jetèrent presque à l'extérieur véhicule. Le Gallifréen poussa sa compagne dans le sable.

-Hey! S'exclama-t-elle en levant son regard vers lui.

« Innocent! » Jura-t-il en levant les deux bras dans les airs.

-C'est ça oui...

Elle se redressa et jeta du sable sur le Docteur qui éclata de rire. Il lui rendit la pareille.

-Tu vas me salir!

« Et moi, ça ne compte pas? »

-La femme doit toujours être plus belle que l'homme de toute façon.

« C'est méchant ça! » Lui lança-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Mais c'est légal!

Elle s'élança, puis lui sauta dans les bras. Le Docteur la serra tendrement contre lui. Enfin il pouvait être avec elle, la sentir prêt de lui. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait gâcher cette journée? Rien, mais rien du tout…non?

Un pressentiment serra son cœur. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup, jusqu'à ressentir une tristesse qui n'était guère la sienne. Là, il sut. Ce n'était pas normal…Ressentir les émotions du véritable Docteur était impossible, surtout lorsque l'on n'était pas dans le même univers parallèle que lui, mais pourtant. Son regard s'assombrit, ce que Rose ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Docteur? Demanda-t-elle en posa son regard dans le sien.

Il ne savait que répondre à sa douce compagne. Il ressentait un trouble, comme si quelque chose dans l'univers venait de se briser. Il fronça les sourcils. Son inquiétude grimpait en flèche. Pour couronner le tout, il ressentait de plus en plus les émotions du vrai Docteur. Cette souffrance était telle qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Il posa son regard sur Rose. Si elle savait combien elle manquait à lui-même…

« Je ne sais pas...il y a quelque chose qui cloche... » Souffla-t-il en baissant le regard sur Rose. Cette dernière commençait à être inquiète. Aucun des deux Docteurs n'aurait affiché ce genre d'expression si la situation n'avait pas été réellement grave.

-C'est quoi cette fois? Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh quelque chose de gros, d'immense et d'extrêmement dangereux! » S'exclama le Docteur avec enthousiasme, faisant soupirer Rose.

-Docteur, ce n'est pas drôle...

Il avait son regard dans le sien sans trouver quelque chose pour lui expliquer correctement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment venant du véritable Docteur.

« C'est compliqué Rose...très complexe. Plus que tout ce que nous avons vécu. Quelque chose se prépare et »

Il fut interrompu par Rose justement. Elle devenait légèrement...

« Rose! Que se passe-t-il. » Il avait un regard…paniqué comme jamais.

-De quoi vous parlez Docteur? Ce n'est pas drôle!

« Oh mais ce n'est pas une blague quelconque Rose, tu deviens spectral ! » S'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main. L'état spectral remontait des pieds et montait lentement. Rose commençait à paniquer.

-Non...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!

« Je crois que je sais... »

Il prit une pause et eu un regard triste. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Douleur, danger, séparation…

« Nous allons nous revoir Rose. » Dit-il tristement.

Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

« Rose Tyler, je viendrais te sauver. »

-Docteur!

Elle disparut brutalement et le Docteur perdit le sourire rassurant qu'il avait donné à sa jeune compagne.

« Bon Docteur...c'est à vous de régler ça... » Dit gaiement le deuxième Docteur. « Je vous en prie, comprenez ce qui arrive et sauvez-la avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que ce choix ne vous soit donné. Nous en mourions certainement de chagrin. C'est votre mission, votre vie. Cette fois, gardez-la »

Il ferma les yeux. Une seule larme coula…

« Adieu Rose... »

Doucement, lentement, son corps se désagrégea en milliard de petites particules orangées qui montèrent dans le ciel, dans l'univers, s'éparpillant à travers les dimensions à la recherche de leur source, leur vie et leur espoir…

--

C'était tout guimauve. Je déteste quand c'est guimauve. Pas trop pire comme chapitre? J'espère. Sinon je vous mords. Pas vrai XD

J'aimerais quand même votre avis…


	3. Fusion

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les mondes appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ce travail. C'est du divertissement pur et simple. Aucun animal ou personnage n'a été maltraité durant la durée de la rédaction. (Enfin…si on ne compte pas le Docteur XD)

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Bon, voici maintenant le troisième chapitre. Je suis contente que ça plaise à des gens. Merci à ceux qui ont donnés leurs avis.

**Chapitre 3 : Fusion**

-Docteur! Il y a d'étranges particules qui se dirigent droit vers le TARDIS! S'écria la voix du capitaine Jack Harckness qui referma brusquement la porte du vaisseau derrière lui.

« Capitaine, premièrement, si ce sont des particules, fermer la porte ne servira à rien, elles vont passer au travers. » Se moqua le Docteur avec un sourire légèrement idiot. « Et deuxièmement, vous n'êtes pas obliger de défoncer ma porte sous la panique! » Lui reprocha-t-il par la suite avec une moue exaspérée.

-Mais je ne panique pas! Se vexa le capitaine avec un sourire taquin. Mais plus sérieusement Docteur, ce sont des particules qui ressemblent extrêmement aux vôtres.

Le Gallifréen fronça les sourcils.

« Aux miennes? »

Il était perplexe.

-Vous savez?! Les petites particules orangées qui vous agrippent lors de vos régénérations!

Cette fois…il était inquiet. Habituellement, il aurait sourit, aurait dit n'importe quoi de complètement idiot, mais là, c'était différent. Très différent. Car il n'existait encore qu'une seule sorte de ces particules. Mais…c'était complètement impossible…

Une vague de douleur crispa son corps et il poussa un cri, se pliant en deux. Jack se précipita vers lui.

-Docteur !

Ce dernier se tenait les côtes, les yeux fermement crispés par la douleur, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. Cette douleur lui faisait penser au Noël avec les Sycorax, mais en deux fois pire, ou plus.

« C…c…c…c…c'est… »

Il grogna. La douleur était insupportable. Il y avait un problème dans cette histoire.

-Quoi?

« R…r…r…r…Rose… »

Parler lui demandait beaucoup vu la douleur qui lui contractait tous les muscles du corps. Un spasme le parcourut, inquiétant Jack. Le docteur souffrait et il n'arrivait pas à l'aider.

-Docteur, je sais que vous n'aimez pas parler de ça, mais Rose n'est plus ici. Elle est dans une autre dimension, vous le savez pourtant.

Le Docteur eu un regard exaspéré. Ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir deux secondes ce Capitaine de malheur.

« Les particules… » Articula-t-il en vitesse avec qu'un autre spasme ne le secoua. Il gémit légèrement. Ses deux cœurs avaient un rythme anarchique et brutal.

-Elles ne peuvent pas venir de là-bas…ce serait…catastrophique, souffla Jack soudainement beaucoup plus inquiet que quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Les di...dimensions… »

Il grogna. La communication était difficile avec toute cette douleur. Il avait une main et un genou sur le sol, plié en deux par la souffrance.

« Que…quelque…chose s…s'est brisé. » Réussit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Mais que voulez-vous dire par là Docteur?

« Mais qu'avez-vous dans la tête bon sang Capitaine? » Soupira exaspéré le Gallifréen juste avant qu'un autre spasme secoue ses deux cœurs. La douleur fut telle qu'il hurla, faisant sursauter le capitaine qui ne savait plus réellement comment agir. Rien ne blessait le Docteur, c'était une force invisible qui causait la douleur. Seul le Seigneur du Temps pouvait savoir d'où ça venait.

-Oh oh…Souffla Jack en voyant les particules orangées traverser sans problème les piètres défenses du TARDIS. Docteur, nous avons un petit problème.

Le Docteur releva difficilement la tête et regarda les particules. Soudain, il comprit. Au lieu de se défendre contre ces petites étoiles orangées, il les laissa passer. La douleur s'accentua et l'envoya à terre, mais il résista de son mieux.

-Docteur! Cria-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe!

« Bon Docteur...c'est à vous de régler ça... » Articula faiblement le Gallifréen malgré ses souffrances. « Je vous en prie, comprenez ce qui arrive et sauvez-la avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que ce choix ne vous soit donné. Nous en mourions certainement de chagrin. C'est votre mission, votre vie. Cette fois, gardez-la »

Une seule et unique larme roula sur les joues du Docteur avant que ce dernier ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Jack ne comprenait plus rien, mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rester ici. Il souleva avec précaution l'être du Temps, puis sortit du TARDIS. Le seul endroit sécuritaire qu'il y avait excluant le TARDIS, c'était le Hub. Il s'y dirigea donc sans trop de difficulté. À sa grande surprise, le Docteur était léger, très léger. Ou était-ce à cause de tous ces étranges évènements? Et puis, ces mots? Ceux que le Docteur avait dit avec de s'écrouler, que voulaient-ils dire? À qui le Seigneur du Temps parlait? Le capitaine savait qu'il n'aurait les réponses qu'au réveil du Docteur.

--

Ianto et Gwen avaient été très surpris de voir revenir le Capitaine aussi tôt. Avec le Docteur évanouit dans ses bras qui plus est. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour cet homme d'un autre temps, mais Ianto n'était pas pressé qu'il se réveille. Il était peut-être…possessif, mais Jack passait si souvent son temps à draguer tout ce qui passait qu'il préférait que le Docteur ne s'ajoute pas dans les conquêtes de son capitaine.

Finalement, le Gallifréen fut déposé dans un sofa confortable du Hub.

-Je vais vérifier son pouls, décida Gwen.

-Vérifie les deux cœurs, rectifia Jack.

La jeune femme se figea. Avait-elle bien compris?

-Quoi?!

-Tu as bien compris Gwen. Aller! Au travail.

Elle opina du chef puis se rendit au Docteur pour l'examiner. Par la suite, elle se redressa.

-Il a pourtant l'air de très bien aller. Ses…ses…deux cœurs fonctionnent merveilleusement bien, dit-elle encore un peu secouée. Mais comment fait-il pour avoir deux…deux cœurs?

Jack sourit.

-Longue histoire.

Il tira une chaise et s'assit au chevet du Seigneur du Temps. Les évènements prenaient une tournure qui n'était pas de bon augure. Quelque chose se préparait dans les ténèbres de l'univers et malgré que l'action le tente…il pressentait que ce serait leur aventure la plus dure.

-Oh Docteur…tout ça me dépasse sérieusement. Soupira Jack.

Il était rare qu'il réagisse ainsi, mais tout ceci le dépassait de beaucoup.

Une heure passa…puis deux…enfin une journée sans que rien ne s'améliore. Jack s'était finalement endormit sur sa chaise, Ianto dormait dans la chaise du bureau de Jack et Gwen était retournée voir Rhys.

« Ouh ça tourne… » Résonna la voix légèrement tremblante du Docteur dans le silence du Hub, réveillant Jack sur le coup.

-Docteur!

« Jack! »

Le capitaine eu un sourire désespéré.

-Docteur…

« Jack… »

Jack ferma les yeux et le Docteur sourit.

« Bonjour capitaine! Comment allez-vous en cette magnifique journée? » Demanda gaiement le Seigneur du Temps sans quitter son sourire idiot. « Oh mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, on dirait que vous êtes devant un…un extraterrestre tiens! »

-Mais vous en êtes un Docteur, soupira une nouvelle fois Jack, exaspéré par le manque de sérieux du Gallifréen, malgré qu'il soit soulagé de le voir normal.

« Mais pourquoi sommes-nous dans le Hub? » Demanda le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils, balayant du regard le quartier général de Torchwood-Cardiff.

-Vous ne vous souvenez plus, demanda le capitaine, surpris.

Le regard de l'être du Temps s'assombrit. Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait, mais voulait-il réellement en reparler? Non. Pas du tout. Pourtant…il allait devoir révéler ce qu'il avait vu.

« Bien sûr que si que je m'en rappelle quand même. » Se vexa le Gallifréen. « Comme si quelqu'un pouvait me faire perdre ne serait-ce qu'un jour de ma longue vie »

-Mais alors…

« Silence capitaine. » Ordonna le Docteur. Jack obéit. « Bon, voila qui est mieux. Pour ce qui s'est passé, ça reste simple. » Commença-t-il en regardant un point fixe.

Jack restait silencieux, il préférait écouter ce qu'avait à dire le Seigneur du Temps.

« Mon double est mort… »

La déclaration si sèche surpris Jack. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Enfin, pas exactement mort, on peut dire à demi-mort ou bien immortel d'âme, mais son corps est détruit, aussi il y a… »

Jack était rassuré, le Docteur restait le même, mais il dut l'interrompre.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai compris.

Le Gallifréen sourit bêtement.

« Enfin oui…disons qu'il s'est sacrifié. Quelque chose est arrivé à Rose et pour me prévenir, car sinon il n'y aurait aucun moyen et que ce aurait été compliqué de pouvoir tout faire en restant simplement là où il était donc…» Il croisa le regard de Jack. « Enfin oui bon. Il s'est tué pour que les particules générant nos, enfin mon, corps reviennent vers la source, c'est-à-dire moi. Le beau discours que vous m'avez entendu réciter était le message que mon autre moi voulait me laisser afin que je puisse tout régler le problème d'un simple claquement de doigt. » Il claqua des doigts. « Bon, ce n'est qu'une métaphore. »

Jack se disait pour la millième fois depuis qu'il le connaissait que cet homme était étourdissant.

-Rose? Que lui est-il arrivé?

Il était inquiet pour son amie.

« Oh, selon les souvenirs de mon autre moi, elle aurait disparut après avoir altéré son corps en matière spectral » Récita le Docteur tout sourire.

-En quoi?

« Bon sang capitaine, qu'avez-vous sérieusement dans la tête? » Soupira le Gallifréen. « En état spec-tral. C'est-à-dire fantomatique. »

-Ça je le savais, mais pourquoi et comment?

« Mais c'est ça le mystère, si on saurait déjà les réponses il n'y en aurait plus voyons! » Se plaignit le Docteur avec un sourire compatissant envers le manque de connaissance de son compagnon.

-Docteur…Soupira Jack avec un rire malgré son exaspération. Parfois, il avait du mal à suivre cet être étrange.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis conscient du problème. » Lui assura le Docteur. « Je suis inquiet. Plus que tu ne peux le croire. »

Jack hocha la tête.

-Je sais.

« Oh Rose…je suis désolé » Murmura le Docteur en fermant les yeux. Encore une fois, à cause de lui, Rose était en danger.

Jack réfléchit pendant un moment. Le silence envahit bientôt le Hub. Les deux hommes étaient dans leurs pensés. Jusqu'à ce que Jack se dise qu'il y avait certainement une raison à tout cela.

-Qui pourrait connaître Rose et s'en servir pour vous atteindre Docteur? Car c'est certainement vous que l'on vise.

Le docteur releva lentement la tête, l'angoisse se lisant peu à peu sur son visage.

« Non… »

--

Finit! Voila, c'était la fin du chapitre trois. Oui, je sais, c'est long avant l'action, mais j'ai pas le choix de mettre une introduction quand même, ce serait illogique sinon. Et puis. Bon. Faut qu'ils se rendent compte de tout. Commentaires? Avis? Critique? Je suis ouvert. À pluche pour le prochain chapitre!!


	4. This is who I am

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, mondes ou autre de Doctor Who appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. Je ne suis pas payée pour ce que je fais. De toute façon, je ne suis pas soudoyable (ça se dit pas je sais)

**Note de l'auteur :** Quatrième chapitre. Le dernier était peut-être un peu exagéré et axé sur la douleur du Docteur, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. J'espère seulement que ça vous plaît toujours. C'est l'important C'est vous qui lisez héhé.

**Chapitre 4 : This is Who I am**

« Non! Non! Non! » S'écria le Docteur en tapant ses deux poings sur le sofa à chaque négation.

Jack regardait le Docteur sans comprendre réellement pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il n'avait pas eu la même conclusion que son ami, mais il voyait que ça ne plaisait pas du tout.

-Docteur?

« Réfléchissez Capitaine. » Dit simplement le Docteur, le regard sombre.

Jack n'arrivait pas à trouver. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre le Docteur dans un tel état de rage, de frayeur et de lassitude?

-Ne me dites pas que…

« Quoi d'autre d'après vous? » Affirma le Gallifréen.

-Je ne sais pas moi les petits hommes bleus, mais pas ça!

« Ils sont bleus aussi! » Cria le Docteur victorieux en se méritant un regard noir.

-Docteur! Arrêtez! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire et vous riez encore!

« J'ai toujours été comme ça » S'excusa-t-il. « Un problème avec ça? »

-Votre précédente incarnation était…moins…

Le Gallifréen éclata de rire.

« Non mais vous les humains. Et de toute façon, je suis toujours le même, le Docteur! Je suis le Docteur! »

Jack eu un sourire finalement. Même si ce qu'ils avaient découvert était certainement catastrophique, le Docteur continuait d'essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Mais cette fois-ci…nous risquons gros. »

-Je suis immortel moi, ne l'oubliez pas.

« Grâce à Rose, ne l'oubliez pas » Répliqua le Docteur en tournant son regard profond vers lui.

-Ce qui veut dire?

« Ils la détiennent Jack! Ne l'avez-vous pas compris? Ils la détiennent! Si Rose a permis à votre corps de devenir immortel, peut-être qu'Ils peuvent l'utiliser pour vous faire redevenir mortel. Ils savent maintenant que vous ne pouvez mourir. » Il réfléchit rapidement. « Ils sauront utiliser tout contre moi. » Il tapa sur le bras du sofa. « Mais pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas rester morts bon sang! »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se frotta les yeux avec la paume, puis soupira, essayant de se calmer.

« Il est bien que tu vienne avec moi… »

Jack haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'arrêter. »

-Cette chère Donna non?

« Si! Et ce qu'elle était casse-pied avec ça! » S'écria-t-il tout bonnement. « Mais elle n'avait pas tort. Je pourrais faire tant de mal… »

Rare était les fois où le Docteur avouait ses faiblesses. Ce fut la seule raison qui arrêta Jack avant qu'il ne se moque de son ami. C'était toujours sans méchanceté, mais qui pouvait réellement prédire les gestes du Gallifréen?

-Que fait-on? Nous n'allons pas rester dans le Hub toute notre vie! Chigna Jack qui stoppa net en voyant arriver Ianto.

« Bonjour monsieur Jones! » S'exclama joyeusement le Docteur en regarda l'homme à tout faire du Hub.

-Bonsoir Docteur, répondit Ianto en essayant de paraître…gentil.

« Ah…hum…oui c'est ça, bonsoir! Excusez-moi, le décalage horaire… » S'excusa tout sourire le Seigneur du Temps.

Ianto préféra ne rien dire et croisa le regard de Jack. Ce dernier semblait légèrement lui reprocher son manque d'amabilité avec leur invité, mais son capitaine devait comprendre que le partager ne relevait pas de ses fonctions habituelles, ni de ses capacités. Il préféra donc détourner le regard.

« Raaah les humains! » Grogna…le Docteur en faisant rire Jack et soupirer Ianto. « Vous savez qu'au lieu de m'insulter dans votre tête vous pourriez le faire en face de moi? »

Ianto se tourna brusquement vers le Gallifréen. Jack ne put que soupirer.

-Docteur, ne commencez pas. Ce n'est pas Jackie.

« Alors ça va changer un peu le thème de la joute verbale! »

-Est-ce réellement nécessaire?

« Oh Jack, vous me gâcheriez ce plaisir? » Bouda le Docteur avec une moue craquante, s'étonnant lui-même. Jack haussa un sourcil. Ça lui en avait bouché un coin. Ce qui ne fut pas pour plaire à Ianto.

-Je retourne à mes dossiers…

Il lança un regard noir au Docteur, puis tourna les talons pour retourner à ses dits dossiers. Jack se tourna vers le Docteur qui mit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Docteur?

« La jalousie…quelle émotion meurtrière non? C'est la même qui me faisait envier mon double, la même qui vient de me faire faire ce que je ne fais jamais habituellement. Une émotion humaine que je déteste! » Souffla-t-il sans redresser la tête.

-Vous êtes jaloux d'Ianto? Demanda Jack sans comprendre.

« Mais non! » S'exclama le Docteur en éclatant de rire. « Oups, sans vouloir vous vexer. »

-Sans problème, mais alors pourquoi?

« Pour votre relation je crois. »

-Cette Rose vous hante sincèrement non?

« Plus que ce que je ne le croyais au départ. Aller venez Capitaine, nous partons! » Dit subitement le Docteur, ne voulant pas que le sujet s'attarde sur Rose. Il le tira donc par la main. Ils sortirent en courant du Hub, plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité.

-Docteur, où irons-nous?

« Aucune idée! Ils doivent avoir un plan pour nous capturer, tombons dans le piège! » Dit-il avec un enthousiasme qui fit peur à Jack, mais qui en même temps le fit sourire. L'aventure recommençait.

-Alors allons-y!

« Oh, ça me fait tellement penser… »

-À Alonso, oui j'avais compris, mais ce n'est pas le temps Docteur! Rigola Jack en poussant le Gallifréen devant lui.

« Doucement, il n'y a pas de trafic, pas obligé de pousser! »

Ils étaient finalement arrivé devant le TARDIS et le Docteur ouvrit d'un geste rapide les portes, suivit par Jack qui les referma brusquement.

« J'ai dit attention aux portes! » Cria le Docteur en lançant son long manteau brun au visage du capitaine.

-Attention!

« Mais oui, c'est ce que je disais! » Soupira le Seigneur du Temps en commençant à activer toutes les manettes.

-Non, je parlais de moi cette fois, soupira Jack en déposant le manteau du Docteur sur une des étranges colonnes du TARDIS.

« Je peux pas faire la différence entre vous et un porte-manteau les yeux fermés voyons! » C'était ce qu'il utilisa pour s'excuser. Jack eu un rire, puis accourut vers les commandes.

-C'est…nostalgique.

« Oui…il fut un temps où nous étions neuf à bord. » Se rappela le Gallifréen en caressant doucement son vaisseau du bout des doigts. « Vous, Sarah-Jane, Martha, Donna, Rose et moi…Bon, il y avait aussi les trois autres, mais ça on s'en fiche. »

Jack eu un sourire.

-Ça vous manque toute cette petite compagnie?

« Non. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Attachez votre ceinture chers passagers, nous sommes fin prêts pour le décollage. »

Il abaissa un levier et le TARDIS reprit sa course.

« C'est partit! » S'exclama-t-il apparemment de bonne humeur.

Après un certain moment, le TARDIS s'arrêta violemment, comme la première fois. Le Docteur éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas si drôle que ça, ses deux coeurs battaient de façon apocalyptique, son esprit voulait revoir Rose, ses lèvres voulaient de nouveau goûter à celles de son ancienne compagne. Tout était si compliqué. Surtout avec les souvenirs que son double avait laissé en lui. C'était insupportable. Il devait la retrouver et cette fois, il la garderait avec lui...s'il ne fuyait pas tout ce que ça lui apporterait.

« Nous y sommes! »

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

« Aucune idée, mais c'est ce qui est drôle, non? »

-Pas sûr.

Le Gallifréen éclata de rire.

« Ohla petit, soyez ouvert d'esprit. »

Jack le regardait. Il savait très bien que le Docteur n'était pas aussi de bonne humeur qu'il tentait de le faire croire. Il cachait son inquiétude et sa rage. Ça se voyait. En faites, c'était surtout parce qu'il le connaissait quand même assez bien. Une personne normale se laisserait duper par son sourire ou par sa joie de vivre, mais lorsque l'on devient compagnon du Docteur, le privilège est là. Il pouvait savoir, connaître, deviner. Le Gallifréen gardait de son mystère, mais il devenait lisible, compréhensible pour l'œil avisé de ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

« Alors, avec Ianto, comment ça va? »

-Excusez-moi?

« Je me renseigne voyons. » Choisit-il comme excuse avec un sourire moqueur.

-Il me semble que ça ne vous regarde pas.

« Roooh oooh oooh, vous êtes vraiment méchant dites-donc! » Pourtant, il ne voulait pas réellement le savoir. Il meublait le silence. Il savait à quoi pensait le capitaine, il savait que c'était lui que Jack regardait, mais il ne voulait pas parler, c'était préférable comme ça. Ne pas en parler.

« Vous avez une banane? C'est bon les bananes. » Demanda le Docteur.

-Pas de chance…

Le Gallifréen eu une moue boudeuse.

« Injustice. »

-Au fait Docteur, pourquoi ne sortons nous pas?

« Parce que ce n'est pas encore le moment. »

-Quand le saurons-nous?

« Vous verrez capitaine. »

-Vous savez que parfois vous pouvez réellement faire peur? On dirait que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui va nous arriver.

« Ce n'est pas le pire. » Blagua le Docteur en se tourna vers Jack.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« C'est le problème avec les compagnons… » Commença-t-il avec un soupir. « N'importe qui y aurait cru et je ne me serais pas sentit autant traversé par des rayons X. »

Jack eu un sourire d'excuse, mais ne quitta pas le regard du l'homme temporel.

-Vous n'êtes pas intouchable.

« Et pourtant mon cœur n'est pas en or. »

-Il reste noble, il ne faut pas vous traiter comme eux. Il y a une très grande différence.

« C'est ce que je suis Jack. Je suis pire qu'eux, ou sinon tout comme. Un être destructeur se baladant en liberté. Ma neuvième régénération était ainsi, celle-ci l'est tout autant. J'ai beau changer mon apparence, je reste le Docteur, celui qui amène la tempête. _This is who I am…_ »

--

J'ai l'impression de m'allonger. Mais bon, je l'aime bien celui-là. Je sais, il y a des blagues vraiment pas bonnes, mais c'est pas grave. Je veux de l'humour avec les chapitres dark qui s'en viennent. Le sourire du Docteur risque de n'être que souvenir.


	5. Lorsque la vie défile

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne suis pas payé. Seule la planète Nasfins m'appartient

**Note de l'auteur :** Wouahou. Je réécoute des vidéos. Ça donne des idées pour enfoncer le Docteur et le faire souffrir. On va essayer de se calmer un peu SBAFF merci à Shin pour cette façon très efficace de se ramener à l'intelligence. Ce chapitre a été écrit dans un état de fatigue légèrement avancé, mais je ne le trouve pas mauvais. D'ailleurs, il vient de mettre l'action en avant et vous allez enfin savoir qui sont les ennemis que le Docteur affrontera ici. Évidemment, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà deviné ;). Enfin bon, repartons où nous avions laissé ce bon Docteur et son compagnon du moment : Jack.

**Chapitre 5 : Lorsque la vie défile**

« This is who I am » Avait dit le Docteur. Jack posa son regard sur l'homme qu'il respectait, pour qui il avait une affection dépassant le physique de très loin.

-Vous n'êtes pas que ça Docteur.

Un rire amer sortit de la gorge du Seigneur du Temps.

« Si vous saviez capitaine…Lors de ma première rencontre avec Sarah-Jane dans cette régénération, j'ai faillit être corrompu. »

Sa voix était sombre…éteinte.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas été…

« Parce que Sarah-Jane était là justement. » Rétorqua le Docteur. « Si je n'avais personne avec moi, qui sait ce que je pourrais faire à l'univers? J'ai un pouvoir grandiose sur le temps et l'espace Jack. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Il y a quelques temps, je n'aurais eu qu'à sacrifier un ou deux univers pour avoir Rose à mes côtés. C'aurait été possible pour moi. J'en avais la possibilité. »

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

« Parce que Rose m'aurait haït. C'est la seule raison. Mon peuple était tout ce qui avait de pacifique avant, Gallifrey était merveilleuse. Un ciel orange et brun, deux soleils. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. J'étais tout aussi pacifique que mon monde était beau. Maintenant j'ai vieillit, il ne me reste presque plus de compassion et j'ai besoin d'humains pour ne pas faire imploser l'univers. J'ai sacrifié un peuple pour en tuer un autre et pourtant j'ai échoué. Aujourd'hui encore le temps me rattrape. »

Jack n'en revenait pas. Oh certes le Docteur était toujours aussi bavard, mais pas autant sur lui-même.

« J'avais l'intention de détruire…vous vous souvenez sur le satellite 5? Ces jeux stupides? J'avais l'intention de détruire nos ennemis en même temps que les humains. »

-Mais…vous ne l'avez pas fait, répéta Jack en posa ses yeux dans ceux du Docteur.

« Parce que je suis lâche. J'allais mourir en même temps qu'eux. Celle qui les a éliminés sans problème et sans tuer l'univers, ce fut Rose. Méchant Loup. Cette chère et tendre Rose. Je lui interdis quelque chose, elle le fait. Elle a regardé dans le cœur du TARDIS. Par le fait même, elle m'a tué. Pourtant elle a tout réglé. Alors que moi j'étais prêt à me laisser mourir. »

Là ça devenait réellement anormal. Que le Docteur parle de lui-même déjà c'était quelque chose, il se reprochait des choses à longueur de temps, mais autant et tous en même temps? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

-Docteur, il y a un problème ici.

« Mmmm, je sais, ils utilisent ma culpabilité et mes souvenirs pour essayer de me rendre plus lâche que je ne le suis. Bien que ce que je viens de dire est strictement la vérité avec un peu plus de dramaturge.» Répondit simplement le docteur en se massant la tempe droite.

-Et vous le saviez?

« Ils ont arrêté de me surveiller, pensant que j'allais continuer tout seul. » Expliqua-t-il sommairement avec un sourire légèrement pompeux.

-Ils ne vous connaissent pas encore assez à ce que je vois! Se réjouit le capitaine Jack Harckness en déposa sa main sur l'avant-bras du Docteur.

« Tant mieux pour nous, tant pis pour eux! » Continua le Gallifréen avec un sourire rayonnant. « Par contre, ce qui est inquiétant…on dirait qu'ils ont accès à mon cerveau, mes pensés, mon âme en quelque sorte et ça je ne peux… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Oh mon dieu…arrrrr encore une expression humaine! » Ragea-t-il. « Passons, ils utilisent Rose pour voir en moi! Les lâches! »

Il eu un rire.

« Presque autant que moi. Mais je suis le meilleur à ce jeu. »

Il repartit dans sa course et régla quelques petits trucs sur le tableau de commande du TARDIS. Jack le regardait aller et venir sans parler ni bouger, se disant que le Gallifréen avait besoin de ce petit moment de silence et de solitude pour réfléchir.

« Quand vous m'avez demandé si cette compagnie me manquait, tous mes compagnons réunis, je vous ai mentit. »

-Oui je sais. Assura Jack avec un sourire.

« Mais je déteste l'avouer. » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ça aussi je le sais.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas? »

-Non

« Oh, j'en doute capitaine. » Se moqua-t-il en tournant son regard vers son compagnon.

-Docteur…

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête dans un même mouvement et dirigèrent leur regard vers la porte. Rien ni personne.

-C'était la voix de Rose! S'écria Jack.

« Merci, j'avais remarqué. » Répliqua-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

-Docteur…

L'interpellé se raidit. Il savait dans quel piège il allait tomber, il le savait. Pourtant…il allait tomber dedans.

« J'arrive Rose! » S'exclama-t-il avec son amusement habituel. Il se tourna vers Jack. « Hum, Capitaine, personne ne sait que vous êtes à bord. Infiltrez-vous, faites ce que bon vous semble. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi. »

Il quitta en courant le TARDIS, laissant Jack derrière lui. En sortant, il fut surpris de ne trouver aucun ennemi, mais il continua de courir, de courir et de courir. Ce qu'il faisait depuis tant d'années pour tant de choses ou de raisons différentes.

Il y avait tant de couloirs et de portes. Il les ouvrait, les défonçait, essayait par tous les moyens de trouver le chemin qui le conduirait jusqu'à Rose. Sa Rose.

Un hurlement le fit brusquement arrêter. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et ses deux cœurs bondirent dans sa poitrine.

-Docteur!

« Rose! »

Il reprit sa course, sachant maintenant que le cri venait de son ancienne compagne. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur eux? Rose avait été heureuse au moins un an. Lui il souffrait, mais il en avait l'habitude. Il accéléra. Il pouvait encaisser les coups sans broncher, mais chaque chose à une limite. Celle du dernier seigneur du temps était proche d'être atteinte.

-Sauvez-vous…c'est un piège.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre.

« Je le sais depuis longtemps que c'en est un, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous abandonner. Je l'ai fait trop souvent depuis que je suis entré dans votre vie et il faut que ça cesse! » Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas l'entendre, mais en se convainquant lui-même, il obtiendrait peut-être un meilleur résultat.

« Oh tenez bon Rose… » Grogna-t-il en défonçant encore plus de portes, en traversant encore plus de couloirs. Plus vite, toujours plus vite, sans s'arrêter, sans souffler. Les poumons battant l'air sauvagement, ses deux cœurs battant à un rythme fou. Il n'avait jamais courut aussi vite, ni aussi longtemps. Pourtant l'endroit où il était ne semblait pas finir. C'était énorme. Des pièces, des escaliers et des couloirs partout, sans fin, à l'infini.

« Brillant! » Commença-t-il en s'arrêtant. « Nasfins…la planète qui ne finit jamais. Oh comme c'est brillant! » Répéta-t-il avec le sourire. « Mais bon, pas le moment d'arrêter de courir! »

Il reprit sauvagement sa course, espérant quand même trouver un endroit qui lui révélerait où se trouvait Rose. Il n'avait qu'elle en tête. Peu importe Jack, peu importe lui-même ou peu importe l'univers. Il voulait…Rose. Simplement et seulement Rose.

Il vit enfin une étrange lumière bleue passant sous la porte d'une salle. Sans plus attendre, il s'arrêta devant et donna un bon coup qui défonça littéralement la porte. Il s'y engouffra par la suite et se retrouva devant des écrans gigantesques. Ce qu'il y vit…Ses jambes ne supportèrent plus son poids et il s'effondra sur un siège, manquant de s'étendre de tout son long sur le sol froid. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter les écrans, son cerveau fonctionnait à mille allures et ses cœurs souffraient.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… » Souffla douloureusement le Docteur. « Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait Rose… »

-Docteur…

« Je suis là…je vais vous sortir d'ici. Je vous le promets. Il vous la promit. » Dit-il sans plus aucun sourire, sans plus aucun enthousiasme.

-Partez…

« Non, je ne peux plus maintenant. Ils m'ont eu. Je ne partirais pas sans vous » Refusa-t-il déterminé cette fois à sortir son amie de là et à régler tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de régler jusque là.

-Docteur…

« Elle ne m'entends pas… » Soupira-t-il.

-Partez…

« Mais elle sait que je l'entends. Vous êtes géniale Rose. J'espère simplement que vous avez encore quelques réseaux vous appartenant encore dans votre cerveau. Sinon le fait que vous sachiez ne nous aidera en rien. » Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Évidemment, il sentait une colère sourde naître en lui, mais il essayait de contrôler la puissance de cette colère. Il ne devait pas la laisser éclater. Il savait que ça déclencherait certainement quelque chose de catastrophique. Il voulait à tout prix éviter cela. Il détourna le regard des écrans.

-Docteur…

Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre et de la voir. Pas dans cet état!

-Partez…

Il doutait qu'il ne reste quoi que ce soit de sa Rose…

-Docteur…

Une coquille vide…

-Partez…

Voila ce qu'elle était devenue. Tout simplement. Ni morte, ni vivante. Seulement là sans l'être réellement.

-Docteur…

« Arrêtez ça… » Il était presque suppliant.

-Partez.

De la pure torture, voila ce que c'était. Il regarda une nouvelle fois les écrans. Sa Rose, branchée de toute part. Ça lui rappelait tellement la contrôleuse de la station de jeu qu'il craignait maintenant pour le dénouement de cette histoire.

-Docteur…

Pire que les souffrances qu'on lui avait physiquement infligées dans tous ces voyages. La fois dans le musée avec le dernier Dalek. Enfin, ce qui était censé l'être. Il n'en était qu'à sa neuvième régénération à cette époque. Il y avait tant d'exemple et pourtant, la souffrance psychologique qu'il ressentait était dix fois pire. Voir son cerveau connecté à un ordinateur par des fils, sa peau trouée par ces mêmes fils. Il baissa la tête. Il n'était pas capable…

-Partez…avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il releva brusquement sa tête. Rose avait ouvert les yeux et regardait le moniteur. Il se demandait si elle savait qu'il était devant les écrans et qu'il pouvait la voir.

-Docteur…

Il ne la quittait plus du regard. Elle était lucide…

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bon sang? Partez d'ici, immédiatement! Ne risquez pas votre vie cette fois, il est trop tard.

Le hurlement qu'elle poussa par la suite lui glaça le corps en entier. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-Docteur…Partez…

Et les écrans s'éteignirent tous en même temps. Il la sentit…cette rage, ce besoin, cette envie.

« Daleks! Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort pour la dernière fois de votre existence. Cette fois, vous allez être éliminé, dois-je me tuer aussi pour que vous périssiez. » Hurla le Docteur, sachant très bien qu'on l'entendait. « La pire connerie que vous pouviez faire, c'était de me mettre en colère. Et voila, c'est fait! »

Il sortit de la pièce.

« Vous avez compris? Je vais vous tuer Daleks, vous détruire, vous rayez de l'existence, de la vie et du temps! »

Son regard…son regard était le même qui avait tant fait peur à Donna Noble. Celui-là même qui le faisait ressembler aux êtres qu'il détestait le plus.

« Vous vouliez voir, vous vouliez montrer l'homme que je suis réellement! Et bien vous êtes servit! »

Il hurlait à plein poumon toute la rage qu'il ressentait. Le Gallifréen, de cette race avant si pacifique n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un Seigneur du Temps enragé et dangereux, prêt à tout pour venger la seule femme qu'il n'ait aimé depuis des lustres. Cette fois, les Daleks périraient d'une manière ou d'une autre…

--

Ouf, voici le chapitre 5. Vos avis ou commentaires ou critiques? Je suis ouvert et il est toujours bien d'avoir des avis extérieurs. Reviews? Soyez sages et gentils


	6. La colère du Temps

**Disclaimer :** Dans tout ce mélange, seul Nasfins m'appartient. Je ne suis pas payé.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre sera un POV du capitaine Jack Harkness face à la colère de l'homme pour qui il voue une affection sans limite. Il risque d'être légèrement sombre. Je vous l'ai dit. À partir de maintenant, les blagues ne sont plus que souvenirs.

**Chapitre 6 : La colère du Temps**

Jack avait regardé le Docteur partir à la course sans bouger. Il sentait que ça allait réellement se corser au bout de quelques temps. Le Docteur avait l'habitude de partir comme ça sans plan ni rien, mais vu le pressentiment qu'il avait, ça n'allait pas être suffisant cette fois. Il le sentait. Malheureusement, il avait réagit trop tard et le Gallifréen était déjà loin. Cet homme courait si vite lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

-Docteur…ne faites rien d'idiot.

C'était un peu trop lui demander, mais il voulait revoir Rose vivante et le Docteur aussi. Si au moins les deux étaient là, ensemble, peut-être que le Seigneur du Temps accepterait de se poser quelques années.

Le capitaine se décida finalement à sortir du TARDIS après avoir vérifier que personne ne lui tomberait dessus en sortant. Contrairement au Docteur qui avait courut sans examiner l'endroit où il se trouvait, Jack balaya le tout du regard. Des couloirs et des portes. À vu d'œil c'est à ça que ça ressemblait.

-Il ne m'a même pas dit où l'on était…se rendit compte Jack Harkness en soupirant.

Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement, mais en même temps, il avait peur de ce que ferait le Gallifréen si quelque chose était arrivé à Rose. Un hurlement le fit sursauter. C'était la voix de Rose!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Se demanda le capitaine en reprenant la route avec encore plus de précaution. Il aurait aimé courir lui aussi pour retrouver le plus rapidement possible la jeune femme, mais il avait une mission fort différente.

Il vit que la majorité des portes devant lesquelles il passait étaient déjà défoncées. Le Docteur était passé par là. Si ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment fouillé, lui il s'attarda dans chaque pièce, essayant de trouver un indice pour les aider à retrouver la jeune femme.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, le faisant serrer les poings.

-Je trouve celui qui lui fait ça et je l'explose.

Il chargea une des armes qui avaient été si efficace la dernière fois contre les Daleks. Il commençait à sentir l'adrénaline de la colère, mais il savait que lui ne risquait pas de détruire l'univers, donc il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Il continua à explorer cet endroit étrange, espérant se rapprocher de la jeune femme le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'il parvenait à la pièce où se trouvant les écrans, il entendit un hurlement si puissant que son cœur manqua un battement et que son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient à Rose?

-Docteur…

C'était la voix de la jeune femme.

-Partez…

Puis plus rien…sauf un mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait. Jack comprit…lorsqu'il entendit…

« Daleks! Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort pour la dernière fois de votre existence. Cette fois, vous allez être éliminé, dois-je me tuer aussi pour que vous périssiez. » Hurla le Docteur. « La pire connerie que vous pouviez faire, c'était de me mettre en colère. Et voila, c'est fait! »

C'était la voix enragé du Docteur. Il le vit sortir, il semblait en nage.

« Vous avez compris? Je vais vous tuer Daleks, vous détruire, vous rayez de l'existence, de la vie et du temps! »

Il se tourna que quelques secondes vers lui, mais il put voir ce regard le transpercer de toute part. Un regard de meurtrier. Malgré tout son courage, il déglutit. Ils avaient un problème…

« Vous vouliez voir, vous vouliez montrer l'homme que je suis réellement! Et bien vous êtes servit! »

Jack sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. La situation s'aggravait. Qu'avait vu le Docteur qui puisse le rendre autant en colère? Rose certainement, mais que lui était-il arrivé?

-Docteur? Demanda Jack prudemment.

L'interpellé se tourna lentement, comme s'il savait que c'était un ami, mais qu'il devait se concentrer pour ne pas lui faire subir sa colère.

« Partez en reconnaissance. Maintenant! »

Il tremblait de la rage qu'il contenait. Il essayait de ne faire aucun mal à son compagnon. Il tourna les talons et commença à marcher. Jack ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait quelque chose de majestueux…

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'arrêter. »

C'était la voix du Docteur, mais en même temps ce ne l'était pas. Il avait vu une silhouette fantomatique, ressemblant en tout point au Docteur se tourner vers lui alors que le véritable Docteur continuait sa route. Jack hocha la tête comme pour dire qu'il allait tout faire pour que rien n'arrive, même si tout ceci le dépassait. Comment contrôler le Gallifréen? Il n'y avait pas tellement de solution en faites.

Le Docteur disparut au détour d'un couloir et Jack entra dans la salle d'où il venait de sortir. Pourtant, il ne voyait que des écrans noirs, fermés. Il sortit sans perdre de temps et suivit la même route que le Seigneur du Temps, restant à une distance raisonnable afin de ne pas en payer le prix.

Des couloirs…des escaliers…des couloirs…Ils marchaient maintenant depuis des heures et la colère du Gallifréen n'était toujours pas retombée. Il bouillait et même la distance ne pouvait empêcher de ressentir l'aura orageuse de l'être du Temps.

-_Exterminate! Exterm_…

Le Dalek implosa brusquement alors que le cœur du capitaine manqua un battement. Pourtant le Docteur ne faisait que marcher. Il n'avait vu aucun geste hostile de la part du Seigneur du Temps, mais leur ennemi était tout de même détruit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le vrai visage…

-Docteur…Partez…Docteur…Partez…

Jack leva les yeux, mais pourtant il n'y avait aucun engin électronique. Tout ceci se passait dans leurs têtes? La voix de Rose, ses cris? Il posa son regard sur le Docteur. Il s'était arrêté. Ses poings étaient fermement serrés, les jointures devenaient peu à peu blanches.

-Docteur, ne vous laissez pas avoir. Dit doucement Jack, sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait pas que le Gallifréen se sente menacé.

« Je vous ai demandé de ne plus vous préoccuper de moi capitaine! »

Cette voix froide, sombre et effrayante n'avait plus rien du Docteur. C'était trop tard. Le Docteur se remit en marche. À l'intérieur, il luttait encore contre sa colère, contre sa haine et son désir de détruire. Il s'acharnait à rester l'homme qui détestait la violence et qui ne portait aucune arme.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'arrêter… »

Encore cette silhouette fantomatique. Jack crut savoir d'où elle venait. Le deuxième Docteur. Le premier avait dit qu'il s'était sacrifié afin de venir le prévenir de la disparition de Rose. Il semblait donc qu'une partie de lui survivait encore et il essayait de stopper le Seigneur du Temps hors de contrôle.

-Mais comment?

Il soupira. Tout ceci était réellement complexe. Cette situation pouvait être fatale. Le Docteur avait le pouvoir de tout détruire et maintenant le capitaine était certain qu'il allait utiliser ce pouvoir. Sous la colère, il était incontrôlable. Dangereux.

-Où sommes-nous Docteur?

Il n'allait pas abandonner.

« Nous sommes sur Nasfins, la planète sans fin. Toute la planète ressemble à ce que nous voyons. Des couloirs, des portes, puis des escaliers. »

Il répondait par automatisme, mais Jack voyait très bien que l'enthousiasme ou l'envie n'y était pas. Sa voix tremblait de colère, son corps était parcourut de spasme, car le Docteur essayait de son mieux de ne pas éclater.

-Qui habite ici?

« Sans importance. »

Jack s'arrêta net. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

-Oh non Docteur! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!

« Ils se sont alliés avec les Daleks pour faire du mal à Rose. »

-Ils y ont peut-être été obligé!

Jack criait maintenant, plus de panique qu'autre chose. Oh, il n'avait pas peur de cette planète ou des Daleks. Il avait peur de ce que voulait faire le Docteur aux habitants de Nasfins.

-Ce serait du génocide!

« Ce ne serait pas ma première expérience dans le domaine. »

Sa voix était dénudée d'hésitation. Il voulait le faire.

-Que dirait Rose? Cria-t-il comme dernier argument.

Le Docteur s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers Jack qui retint son souffle, conscient d'avoir touché le point faible qu'il ne fallait pas toucher.

« Rose…est morte. »

Cette révélation, d'une voix aussi dénudée de tristesse, jeta un froid sur Jack et le paralysa presque.

Sans plus se soucier de Jack, le Docteur tourna les talons et continua sa route. Le Capitaine reprit la marche lui aussi, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire pour détourner le Gallfiréen de la voie qu'il empruntait. Soudain, ils débouchèrent dans une salle énorme et bondée. Jack en fut bouche bée.

Des créatures d'une beauté étonnante étaient assises dans la salle, enchaînées par les pieds et les mains au sol de cette salle. Ils avaient la tête baissée et chantaient doucement. Le chant était si triste qu'il heurta même le capitaine Jack Harkness, mais il ne fit rien à la rigidité du Docteur. Lorsque ce dernier fut remarqué par les habitants, le chant devint joyeux, plein d'espoir.

-Docteur…Partez…

Jack vit les traits du Seigneur du Temps, qui commençaient à s'adoucirent, se durcirent brutalement. Maintenant il était certain que ceux qui leur faisaient parvenir la voix de Rose, c'était les Daleks en personne. Juste quand le Docteur allait se calmer, il avait fallut qu'ils le torturent à nouveau.

Sans un mot, sans un geste, il ne fit que porter le regard aux créatures. La salle s'enflamma brusquement. Des cris, des larmes, des chants portant la douleur de l'agonie. Le capitaine se recula pour se coller au mur, dévasté par ce qui se passait.

Puis ce fut le silence…le complet silence…Au milieu de ce carnage se tenait le Docteur, droit, les yeux enflammés par une colère sans nom, une haine. Tout ceci nourrissait une rage encore plus puissante. Jack ne pouvait croire que la voix seule de Rose était le déclencheur de ce massacre. Quelque chose devait torturer le Docteur de l'intérieur, c'était la seule explication.

Soudain, un chant apeuré se fit entendre. Jack se tourna brusquement vers un enfant. Il était encore vivant! Il tourna le regard vers le Docteur qui tourna lentement son regard vers le survivant.

-Non!

Il s'élança pour se placer devant le Gallifréen.

-Ça suffit Docteur! Ça suffit! Vous avez déjà exterminé toute la population, laissez ce gamin tranquille! Je vous en prie Docteur! Ce n'étaient pas eux vos ennemis, mais les Daleks. Les Daleks vous ont poussé à tuer! Je vous en supplie, épargnez-le!

En d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais parlé ainsi, mais la situation l'exigeait.

Le Seigneur du Temps posa alors son regard sur Jack qui entendit un chant déchirant derrière lui. Il se crispa entièrement et n'osa plus regarder le Docteur en face. Sans douceur, l'homme temporel le poussa sur le côté. Jack leva la tête vers la silhouette du Docteur. Pourquoi? Tant de flammes, tant de haines.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'arrêter. »

Cette silhouette fantomatique…encore. Jack serra les poings. Il était en train d'échouer lamentablement. Le capitaine regarda autour de lui. Dévastation…le seul mot qu'il pouvait mettre sur ce que ses yeux voyaient. Affreux…totalement horrible. Ils étaient enchaînés. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'en sortir, ils avaient même chantés de bonheur en voyant le Gallifréen arriver…

--

Le chapitre 6…beaucoup plus sombre. Je plains Jack en ce moment. Vous verrez ce qui torture le Docteur dans le chapitre 7 sûrement. Chapitre qui sera un POV du Docteur. Les retrouvailles vont être encore un peu lointaines. Pas tout de suite. Si vous trouvez que ça devient moins bon, dites-le. Je peux changer des trucs


	7. Trahison ou Vision Fausse?

**Disclaimer :** Doctor Who appartient à ses créateurs. Je ne suis pas subventionnée pour faire ce boulot ou rien de tout ceci. Seule Nasfins et les Nasfiens m'appartiennent…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voila le chapitre 7. Si pour quelques-uns la logique n'est pas là, ne vous inquiétez pas, les réponses dans le prochaines. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début

**Chapitre 7 : Trahison ou vision fausse?**

Pendant qu'il marchait, lentement, il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés. Voir Rose dans cet état l'avait…mortifié. La voir branchée comme une simple poupée était beaucoup trop lui demander. Il…il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à la contrôleuse. Non…Encore une fois, ses remords lui faisaient voir combien il était lâche, combien il ne la méritait pas. Alors qu'il continuait de marcher, il se sentait comme…comme dans un rêve au ralentit où tout semble irréel. Il avait repoussé Jack, puis détruit un Dalek par la simple pensé. Il se faisait peur à lui-même…Quelque chose en lui avait été déclenché et il n'y pouvait rien, il n'y voulait rien. Ce qui se passait autour de lui, il n'en avait pas réelle conscience, des images occupaient son attention, des moments, douloureux ou euphoriques. Tous passés avec Rose, seulement ceux passés avec Rose. Ses…ses ennemis osaient se servir des souvenirs de la jeune femme pour le hanter, ils entraient dans la tête de Rose pour…pour l'anéantir, mais le plus pitoyable dans tout ceci, c'était qu'ils y parvenaient. Le Docteur croulait sous tous ces souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle avait aspiré le TARDIS, il avait reçu un choc immense en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'avait jamais oublié cette sensation, même après sa régénération. Lorsqu'elle avait été enfermée dans le monde parallèle, comme il avait regretté, comme il avait été bouleversé. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire ses sentiments pour elle. Et cette dernière fois, à la Baie du Grand Méchant Loup, lorsque le deuxième Docteur avait eu le courage que lui n'avait pas eu pour lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, quand Rose l'avait agrippé par le collet pour l'embrasser. Tout ceci s'était déroulé devant ses yeux et maintenant que son double était revenu en lui, il pouvait encore ressentir toute la passion qu'il y avait mis et la même avec laquelle Rose avait répondu…

Il en avait marre de tout ça. Il était tellement aveuglé par la colère, par cette torture, qu'il ne sentit même pas son autre appeler à l'aide. Derrière lui, il sentait Jack et alors une envie de tuer le prenait, tuer les êtres vivants. Ils étaient responsables de la mort de Rose. En même temps, il savait que jamais son compagnon ne lui aurait fait du mal, il lui fallait donc ignorer sa présence, son odeur, ses appels, le plus possible. Ne pas y faire attention…

Un chant…les Nasfiens. Plusieurs fois, il avait posé les pieds sur cette planète infinie habitée par des créatures qu'il avait adoré écoutées chanter, discuter. Ces êtres étaient phénoménales, avaient souvent piqué sa curiosité et touché ses deux cœurs. Malheureusement, pour eux, il n'avait désormais que de la haine, de la rage…il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils auraient pu un jour faire preuve de tant de cruauté, de sauvagerie, de barbarie. Trahison…envers la gentillesse qu'il avait eue envers eux depuis toujours…

Ces pensés indignes du dernier Seigneur du Temps, les Daleks les contrôlaient à merveille et ce, sans que le Gallifréen ne puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Toutes ces visions, toutes ces accusations, toutes ces souffrances, c'étaient eux, seulement eux qui les portaient jusqu'à son esprit. Peut-être le Docteur aurait pu résister si son esprit n'avait été affaibli par la vue de sa Rose…si démunie, si seule. Ce spectacle d'un véritable meurtrier en puissance plaisait à ses ennemis, celui qui prônait la paix nourrissait la violence…quelle ironie.

Il entra dans la salle, d'un pas lent, un pas mesuré. Celui d'un Seigneur sombre, d'un Seigneur noir. Les chants alors s'élevèrent, joyeux, disant que le Docteur était venu pour eux, qu'il allait les sortir de leur prison, les libérer de leurs chaînes. Ses cœurs étaient bercés par cette musique, elle avait toujours eu ce doux pouvoir sur lui, il adorait les entendre chanter…

La douleur revint, s'accentua, les visions redoublèrent, ils ne devaient perdre le contrôle du Docteur…hors de question.

-Docteur…Partez…

Que cela cesse! Il voulait que ça arrête. Totalement insupportable, de leur faute! Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Suffit…il n'en pouvait plus. Ce mal être le dévorait de l'intérieur, l'incitait à tuer, à détruire les responsables de ce malheur… Il rouvrit les yeux, laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, puis s'avança lentement, sans hésitation, sans pitié. Puis, sans qu'aucun geste ne soit posé, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, tout brûla. Les flammes s'élancèrent telle une armée, dévastant tout sur leur passage, dévorant la chair, effaçant les derniers chants d'agonie. Lui, debout au milieu de ce massacre, restait stoïque, ses cœurs enfermés dans une véritable prison glacée.

-Je vous aime…

Ce n'était pas la voix de Rose, ce n'était qu'un souvenir, ramené à la surface. Pourtant… Une larme unique roula sur sa joue alors que sa colère prenait de la puissance, s'abreuvant de sa souffrance, de sa peine et de son amertume. En abandonnant ainsi toute résistance, il condamnait à mort un univers…

Derrière lui, un chant apeuré retentit. Celui d'un gamin…d'un survivant. Il se tourna lentement, très lentement. Il ne pouvait y avoir de survivant. Si elle n'avait pas survécu, pourquoi les autres le mériteraient-ils?

-Non!

Jack…il était fou pour oser se mettre en travers son chemin. Il pouvait facilement le tuer, sans remords, le faire disparaître de l'existence. Il ne le voulait pas, mais il n'y pouvait rien. L'humain se planta alors devant lui, un regard presque paniqué, mais horrifié et dégoûté par ce qu'il devenait. Le Gallifréen reçut ce regard comme une giffle, mais resta sans réaction…immobile…hors de tout contrôle…

-Ça suffit Docteur! Ça suffit! Vous avez déjà exterminé toute la population, laissez ce gamin tranquille! Je vous en prie Docteur! Ce n'étaient pas eux vos ennemis, mais les Daleks. Les Daleks vous ont poussé à tuer! Je vous en supplie, épargnez-le!

Cette tirade n'eu aucun effet, pas un seul battement de cils, aucun changement dans son regard voilé par les ténèbres. Le chant déchirant du gamin lui parvint aux oreilles…aucun survivant. L'air de son compagnon se décomposa, son corps se crispa. Le Gallifréen le regardait comme s'il ne valait rien, comme s'il n'était qu'un infime et inutile atome dans l'immensité de l'univers…

Sans douceur, il le poussa sur le côté, continuant sa marche, comme s'il n'y avait plus que ça à faire…

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit…

Aucune réponse de sa part. Sa colère seule le guidait. Il n'était plus lui-même, il n'en était que l'ombre, la pâle copie…

Une lumière intense l'aveugla, l'instant d'après, il était dans une salle, une chambre, une cellule. Aucune prison ne pourrait résister à sa colère, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Celui qui se croyait plus fort que lui se trompait…allait mourir. Puis, il remarqua une silhouette, une mince silhouette, si familière, si lointaine…

-Docteur, c'est vous?

Cette…cette voix! C'était…elle était…

« Rose… »

L'espoir…ne fit que s'ajouter à sa noirceur, sans rien effacer. Il se précipita vers elle, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Ses cœurs rythmaient le bonheur de la retrouver, pourtant…

-Oh Docteur…si vous saviez ce qu'ils m'ont fait...

Elle était parcourut de spasmes, de sanglots. Malgré la colère, ce fut avec douceur qu'il la serra contre elle.

« Je suis là maintenant Rose, je vous l'avais promit. Il vous l'avait promit. »

Il l'avait retrouvé! Alors pourquoi sentait-il que seulement une moitié de lui-même était heureux. Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans cet heureux tableau?

-Ils…

Une boule l'empêcha de continuer, il ne la força pas. Oh, pauvre Rose…elle qui avait tant souffert par sa faute.

« Qui? »

Il était prêt à faire payer tous ceux qui avaient osé ne serait-ce que frôler sa jeune compagne. Il sentait cette haine, elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Sa compagne la colère non plus. Elles veillaient, elles surveillaient, attendaient le moment propice pour apparaître de nouveau.

-Je ne les connais pas tous…

« Les Daleks? »

-Non, ce ne sont pas eux…

Pourtant…qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça. Il en avait même croisé un.

-Vous avez été mentalement contrôlé Docteur…quelqu'un vous fait croire à des Daleks pour ne pas se faire repérer…pour être en sécurité devant votre colère…Quelqu'un qui savait qu'en parlant des Daleks, vous n'auriez qu'une pensée en tête, les détruire.

Il la regardait, sans réellement comprendre…qui pouvait bien utiliser l'excuse des Daleks?

-Si vous saviez…

Elle se colla encore plus contre lui. Ses deux cœurs étaient affolés par cette proximité, ses pensés aussi. Elle était là, dans ses bras. Il sentait son parfum, sa chaleur, sa douceur et sa peine. Il la serrait contre lui, essayant de lui faire goûter sa présence, essayant de la calmer. Lui-même se calmait lentement, mais sûrement. Il était seulement terriblement inquiet pour sa douce compagne…

-Ils m'ont torturée…différentes créatures. Ils y prenaient du plaisir à vous voir souffrir…je suis désolée…

Elle était si proche de lui que ses cœurs semblaient vouloir lui déchirer la poitrine pour sortir de son corps. Encore de sa faute, on la torturait encore à cause de lui. C'était à en devenir fou, tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il préférait encore avoir le tourbillon du temps en lui…c'était tout aussi inconfortable et douloureux, mais ça n'atteignait pas le même endroit.

« Je suis là maintenant Rose, je vais vous protéger… »

Mais qui pouvait bien utiliser l'excuse des Daleks…ça l'hantait depuis que Rose lui avait dit que ce n'étaient pas ses vieux ennemis qui avait fait ça…son regard s'assombrit. Non…

« Jack… »

--

Il reprit ses esprits lentement. Ce gamin…le Docteur l'avait tué sans aucune pitié…pourquoi? Il regarda autour de lui…plus aucun trace du Docteur, il avait disparut.

-Humain identifié, humain identifié.

-Je reconnais ce bruit de ferraille, se dit Jack en tournant sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à face avec un Dalek. Salut! Au revoir!

Il chargea son arme et tira. Le Dalek explosa. À cause d'eux, ses amis étaient en danger et le Docteur empilaient maladresses sur maladresses. Bien qu'à ce niveau…c'était de la stupidité. De la douleur, de la destruction pour rien. À cause de ces monstres en ferrailles.

Il avança lentement, mais entendait le bruit distinct de cette race…

-Le Docteur est partit et ils sortent? C'est quoi ce bordel?

Plus il en arrivait, plus il leur tirait dessus, mais il en arrivait de partout. Bientôt, il fut entouré. Serrant les dents, il resserra la prise sur son arme et les visa, attendant patiemment qu'ils soient plus près.

"Ne tuez pas l'humain…il va nous servir, il va servir le plan des Daleks!"

C'était une blague? Comme s'il était assez stupide. Un sourire moqueur, mais sadique étira ses lèvres.

-Ne rêvez pas trop Dalek!

Il explosa encore quelques Daleks.

-Reculez! Ou je vous détruis tous!

Il ne blaguait pas. Il chargea à nouveau, puis visa…

"Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il est advenu de ton amie?"

Jack s'arrêta net. Il chercha du regard lequel des Daleks parla, mais il du se rendre à l'évidence; c'était encore dans sa tête.

"Dépose ton arme humain…et tu verras Rose Tyler."

L'arme émit un bruit sourd en tombant sur le sol. Jack leva les bras. Il se rendait. Un rire résonna dans sa tête, puis il suivit les Daleks. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait la sauver et sortir le Docteur de tout ça. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cellule, son cœur manqua un battement.

L'arme émit un bruit sourd en tombant sur le sol. Jack leva les bras. Il se rendait. Un rire résonna dans sa tête, le faisant grincer des dents. Il osait…Pourtant, il suivit les Daleks. Il voulait savoir, la sauver et sortir le Docteur de tout ça. Ça avait duré depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Tout ceci devait cesser.

On le fit entrer dans la cellule…ce qu'il y vit…son cœur manqua un battement.

-Non! Rose!

Il se précipita vers la jeune femme, branchée de partout à une sorte d'ordinateur étrange dont Jack ne connaissait pas la provenance. Seul le Docteur aurait pu lui répondre. Il caressa doucement la joue de son amie.

Il se précipita vers la jeune femme, branchée de toute part à une sorte d'ordinateur dont Jack ne put donner la provenance. Le Docteur lui aurait pu…mais où était-il? Il caressa doucement la joue de son amie…pauvre Rose. Tout cet amour pour en arriver là?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Souffla Jack en n'arrivant pas à détourner son regard de la jeune femme.

"Son cerveau sert le plan Dalek."

Jack préféra ne pas répondre, sachant que sa réponse ne serait certainement pas appréciée du Dalek qui semblait supérieur aux autres.

-Où est le Docteur?

Un rire résonna.

"Il est tombé dans notre piège."

-De quoi parlez-vous?

"Il est tombé dans notre piège."

Il n'insista pas. Le Dalek n'avait pas l'intention de l'éclairer plus que ça. Il entreprit donc d'examiner la salle où il était. Il devait trouver un moyen pour la sortir de là. Mais pourrait-il la débrancher sans la tuer?

"Enfermez l'humain."

Jack se tourna brusquement vers les gardes qui l'accompagnaient.

-Vous ne me toucherez pas!

Il se débattit du mieux qu'il pu, mais des chaînes bougèrent jusqu'à lui et s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes et de ses bras à la manière des grands serpents. Il fut amené jusqu'à une cellule qui fut refermé derrière lui. Se débattant contre les chaînes qui l'entravaient, il cria :

-Que cherchez-vous à faire? Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi!

"Nous ne voulons rien de toi pitoyable humain. L'enfant du Temps doit mourir de la main de son père."

Jack fronça les sourcils. Enfant du Temps…il avait déjà entendu ça quelque…merde.

-Il n'oserait jamais !

Un rire lui répondit. Comment le Docteur pourrait-il sans hésitation le tuer? Il avait été son compagnon de route. Il avait compris le message du Dalek. Jack était l'Enfant du Temps, arme créé par le Docteur lui-même. C'était ce que devenaient les gens en voyageant avec lui.

Mais en pleine crise de colère, le cerveau contrôlé par les Daleks, le Docteur l'épargnerait-il?

--

Voila la fin de ce chapitre sept. En avant pour le 8! Review?


	8. Illogique, illogique, fantastique?

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à BBC sauf Nasfins et les Nasfiens ainsi que leur technologie qui m'appartiennent. Je ne retire aucune contribution monétaire, ceci est simplement un passe-temps.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Désolé du retard. La fanfiction est finit depuis longtemps maintenant, mais seulement je n'avais pas mes documents sous la main. Maintenant que je les ai retrouvé, je peux continuer à poster. Il y aurait dix chapitres en tout. Peut-être certains n'aimeront pas ce prochain chapitre. N'oubliez pas avant tout que ce n'est qu'une fanfiction sortit de l'esprit dérangé de quelqu'un aimant écrire. Si les caractères ne sont pas respectés, je m'en excuse, mais je fais tout de même de mon mieux. Enjoy

**Chapitre 8 : Illogique, illogique, fantastique?**

Le Docteur regarda le mur d'en face. La colère n'était plus. Seulement du vide et de l'amertume. Une pointe de tristesse aussi. Rose restait silencieuse, à l'écart, laissant l'information se répandre douloureusement dans son esprit. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement…c'était impossible.

« Pourtant c'est logique…il a su que j'entendais ta voix, il disait l'entendre aussi. Il est carrément venu me chercher pour parler de ça. Évidemment ça allait piquer ma curiosité, il me connaît trop bien. Ensuite, il a fait une conclusion qui n'était pas impossible et qui allait créer chez moi un état de colère et de semi-panique. Tant de gestes et de paroles qui me semblent remplient de sens maintenant, mais qui me paraissaient inoffensives sur le moment… »

Il se tut…son regard était fixé sur du vide et semblait totalement éteint. Il chercha la main de Rose qui la serra dans la sienne.

Il ferma les yeux…puis les rouvrit brusquement.

« Retrouvons-le! » Décida-t-il en tirant Rose derrière lui…

--

Jack se débattait toujours contre les chaînes. Le capitaine se sentait pour la première fois tout aussi démuni que n'importe quel mortel. Oh bien entendu, si le Docteur voulait le tuer, il ressusciterait probablement, mais voir l'homme qu'il affectait, qu'il aimait pour ainsi dire d'une manière qui ne lui était pas coutume, essayer de le tuer…il se sentait aussi pathétique que n'importe quel humain. Son regard n'abritait aucune peur, seulement de la détermination. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici et certainement pas de la main du Docteur.

« Des chaînes pour les renégats et les traîtres… »

Cette voix lui glaça le sang. Elle n'était ni en colère, ni emplit de haine, mais plutôt déçue, triste, brisée. Ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux du Docteur. Il n'avait rien fait, il le savait, mais il ne pu soutenir son regard que quelques secondes avant de baisser le sien.

-Vous vous trompez de cible Docteur, grogna Jack en posant son regard ailleurs. Il pu alors remarquer Rose…debout aux côtés du Docteur. Il fut bouche bée.

-Je pensais que nous étions amis, soupira tristement la jeune femme.

Jack n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

-Tu es vivante?! S'étonna le capitaine sans savoir qu'il était lui-même en train de signer son arrêt de mort.

-Tu es surpris? Ton plan n'était pas si parfait que ça, hein? Rétorqua Rose les larmes aux yeux.

Le capitaine ouvrit grand les yeux…le plan…non...Il tourna son regard vers le Docteur dont la flamme semblait se raviver de minutes en minutes.

-Vous n'allez pas croire ça! S'écria Jack en tirant sur ses chaînes.

Rose serrait la main du Docteur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Au moins aie le courage de dire la vérité Jack…assume tes actes, demanda-t-elle en posant son regard dans le sien.

Jack n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Comment Rose pouvait-elle inventer des choses pareilles? Il n'avait jamais touché à un seul de ses cheveux, enfin, pas dans un sens se voulant meurtrier. Embrasser quelqu'une ne fait aucun mal…non?

Le Docteur lâcha la main de Rose et le temps sembla se suspendre pour le capitaine Jack Harkness qui regardait venir son ami, se demandant s'il n'allait pas mourir. Pour ressusciter par la suite, mais si le Docteur craignait au début qu'il y ait un moyen pour le faire devenir à nouveau mortel, peut-être pouvait-il lui-même le faire.

« Non, mais vous allez arrêter un peu! » Le Docteur arracha brusquement quelque chose de sa nuque, grimaçant de douleur. « De la technologie Nasfienne…ces créatures utilisaient des puces électroniques pour faire ressentir le bonheur aux gens. Bon d'accord, le processus était moyen, mais l'intention était là. » Il tenait dans ses mains une minuscule sphère métallique et doré. « Entre les mains des habitants de Nasfins, ces puces sont des calmants, mais entre les mains des Daleks… » Il n'eu guère besoin de continuer, Jack avait très bien compris. Dans les mains de leurs ennemis, cette puce devenait une arme mortelle.

-Que cherchent-ils à faire? Demanda Jack soulagé d'être toujours vivant.

« Je ne sais pas, me piéger. Qui sait depuis combien de temps j'ai cette puce dans le corps? » Il sembla réfléchir un court moment. « Donna, dont j'ai effacé la mémoire, Martha qui a eu des problèmes pour un supposé délire psychotique, Sarah-Jane dont le fils a disparu, Rose, puis toi… » Plus la conclusion avançait, plus il était consterné. « Ils vous utilisent pour… »

Les chaînes explosèrent, envoyant valser Jack dans le mur, mais le Docteur ne s'en préoccupa guère. Une souffrance, une colère autre que celle précédente commençait à l'envahir.

« C'est…c'est illogique! » S'exclama-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules indigné.

-Je ne comprends pas…fit Jack en se relevant difficilement, mais ne gardant aucune rancune contre son ami, il savait que la colère amplifiait sa force et qu'il ne pouvait rien contrôler. Un intense soulagement l'avait même envahit lorsqu'il s'était effondré contre le mur.

« Pour commencer, cette Rose n'est pas la véritable Rose Tyler… » Commença-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme. « À côté de Rose, je me sens jeune, libéré de toute colère, de tout poids. Elle est mon guide, ma bonne conscience. Méchant Loup. » Il soupira… « À trop y croire, je m'y suis brûlé. Je me demandais pourquoi je ne ressentais rien de tout ça…c'est parce que ma Rose est véritablement morte. Notre Rose se trouve encore dans cette sombre pièce, branché de toute part dans l'ordinateur principal. »

Il oscillait entre colère et tristesse, Jack le voyait très bien. Il commençait lui-même à être dégoûté par tous ces problèmes. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

Rose Tyler, ou du moins ce qui en avait prit la forme, se dissipa en état spectral, puis disparut complètement sous le regard figé du capitaine, mais meurtri du Docteur.

« Ce n'est pas logique! » Cria à nouveau le Docteur. « Vous pensiez réellement que vous seriez capable de me pousser à tuer un de mes compagnons? Oh bien entendu, j'allais le faire… » Il prit une pause, évitant de regarder le capitaine. « …pendant un moment, j'y ai cru. J'étais presque convaincu que c'était de sa faute. Je fuyais, encore une fois, je ne faisais que fuir, comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, puis eu un rire nerveux ou amer…il ne savait plus très bien.

« Ça vous mène à quoi…vous ne vouliez pas la terre aux dernières nouvelles? » Demanda-t-il en grognant. « Ah non, c'est vrai, vous vouliez… »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Non… »

-Quoi? Demanda Jack en tournant son regard vers le Docteur.

« Ils veulent toujours détruire l'univers…mais il y avait un moyen plus rapide… » Commença-t-il horrifié par ce que son cerveau venait d'analyser. « En m'utilisant, en utilisant le pouvoir du Temps, ils parviendraient plus vite à la destruction de toute chose…c'était simple… » Il ferma les yeux. « Oh que je n'aime pas ces situations…non, pas du tout, loin de là. »

Le Docteur sentait le regard de son ami sur lui. Oui, plus le plan se précisait, plus l'issu était horrible.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, la colère m'emportera… » Souffla-t-il en passant une main devant son visage.

Il semblait calme, mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, il bouillait sur place.

Le silence envahit la salle, le Docteur était plongé dans ses pensés, Jack lui essayait de toute assimiler. C'était totalement illogique. Pourquoi faire ça tout en sachant que le Docteur avait une résistance innée au contrôle mental? L'air se fit moins lourd, la colère du Docteur semblait s'apaiser, mais le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules paraissait encore plus présent.

-Où sont-ils? Demanda-t-il après quelques temps d'un long silence.

« Hum? De quoi? » Demanda à son tour le Docteur, émergeant de ses pensés sans réellement comprendre ce que lui demandait son compagnon.

-Les Daleks. Répondit-il comme si c'était évidement.

« Oh, ça! Disons qu'une armée de Cybermen c'est du gâteau, mais il semblerait qu'un seul de moi-même et c'est la panique » Expliqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire beaucoup plus mince que ceux dont il avait l'habitude.

-Combien sont-ils?

« Je dirais quatre…euh non! Rectification, trois. » Il venait de se souvenir de celui qu'il avait détruit. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine lorsque le souvenir de ses actes lui revint. Dire qu'il y avait assisté non en tant qu'acteur, mais en tant que spectateur et ce dans son propre corps. Il ne se sentait pas très bien.

-Trois?!

Comment trois Daleks pouvaient faire autant de dégât?

« Je sais ce que vous pensez et ce n'est guère le bon état d'esprit. » Commença-t-il. « La dernière fois, de quatre ils sont passé à des millions, alors je ferais attention à ce que je dis à votre place. »

Les deux hommes restaient immobiles, leurs pensés même semblaient en suspens. En temps normal, le Docteur se serait précipité, Jack l'aurait suivit, mais quelque chose le retenait et insistait pour qu'il réfléchisse avant d'agir. Mais réfléchir à quoi? Leurs ennemis avaient causés assez de dégâts, il était temps pour eux d'en finir, mais pourtant une petite voix lui murmurait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Voyons voir, comment s'y prends-t-on pour envoyer les Daleks en enfer, sans les envoyer en enfer? »

Jack haussa les sourcils, mais préféra ne rien dire.

« Un trou noir? » Il réfléchit. « Hum, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais comment les amène-t-on jusque là? » Il s'assit sur un siège, en étant d'intense concentration. « Le Voïd? » Il tiqua. « Trop dangereux pour l'univers…et ils pourraient revenir. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Mais où… »

--

Loin de la salle des deux hommes, quelque part entre deux couloirs, une silhouette fantomatique pressait le pas. Il avait encore assez d'énergie pour un dernier acte avant de disparaître. Si le Docteur pouvait trouver tout seul la solution à l'énigme, il ne pouvait trouver seul le courage de faire face au Loup. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de s'en mêler.

Il entra dans une salle, se dirigea vers un immense ordinateur, puis resta quelques instants devant à regarder distraitement les écrans fermés.

« Au travail! » Dit-il joyeusement en s'avançant vers les claviers. Ses doigts fantomatiques se mirent à tapoter sur le clavier principal à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait… « Fantastique! Je suis brillant! »

Il tourna les talons, sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers une autre. Il sentait la vie de cette personne décroître de secondes en secondes. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, il sourit.

« Je te l'avais promit… »

Il coupa les fils, un corps mou lui tomba dans les bras. Il le déposa sur le sol avec douceur et tendresse. Elle était inconsciente, il ne sentait presque plus son pouls. Elle quittait la vie, la mort l'accueillait lentement. C'était le moment ou jamais. La fin d'une histoire, le début d'une autre. Il effleura les lèvres de la jeune femme des siennes, puis s'évapora en une multitude de particules orangées pour ensuite s'infiltrer en elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se produisit.

C'est dans un brusque sursaut que Rose Tyler reprit son souffle…

--

« La réponse était là sous notre nez pendant tout ce temps! » S'écria le Docteur en faisant sursauter son compagnon. Ils étaient silencieux depuis plus de vingt minutes.

« Enfin, sous notre nez…je dirais partout autour de notre nez… » Rectifia-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Quoi?

« La planète voyons! Bon sang capitaine…vous ai-je déjà demandé si vous aviez un cerveau? » Demanda-t-il en tournant vers lui un regard moqueur.

-Trois fois…

« Hum…c'est ce que je pensais. » Il retourna alors dans son mutisme.

Jack voyait quelque chose dans les yeux du Gallifréen, une lueur de tristesse, de résignation. Il sut alors à quoi pensait le Seigneur du Temps. Rose Tyler était morte…et le Docteur culpabilisait pour cela. Pour ne pas avoir été assez rapide. Il avait été une proie si facile; il était déprimé, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il était seul…Aucun ennemi n'aurait résisté à la tentation de le faire tomber, sombrer dans les ténèbres de ses démons. Malheureusement, ça avait révélé un côté effrayant du maître du Temps, côté que même le concerné ne croyait pas avoir. Sous le contrôle, il devenait une machine de guerre. Il trouvait cela insupportable. Et par-dessus tout, il se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné la jeune Tyler à son triste sort.

Ramenez-moi le Docteur!

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis d'un même mouvement retombèrent sur leurs pieds.

« Assez bavardé! Les humains… » Soupira l'homme visé par le chef des Daleks. « Je propose…la fuite pour le moment! Fuyez! »

Il s'élança dans le couloir, aussitôt suivit par le capitaine Harkness. Cette course à l'homme était certainement la dernière sur cette planète. Ils espéraient que ce ne serait pas la dernière de leur vie…

--

Chapitre 8 terminé. Parés pour le chapitre 9? La fin s'en vient. Bonne lecture.


	9. Une promesse respectée

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à BBC et Ci. Sauf Nasfins, les Nasfiens, leur technologique. Aucune monnaie, aucune paye. P-l-a-i-s-i-r.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Celle-ci est de loin plus courte que les précédentes. Et ce sera la même chose pour le chapitre dix, l'épilogue en faites. Évidemment, je remercie tous ceux ou celles qui seraient venus me reviewer ainsi que ceux qui lisaient sans laisser de notes. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire qui tire à sa fin avec notre merveilleux Docteur légèrement secoué par les évènements. XD Donc je vous laisse à la lecture de tout ceci, bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 9 : Une promesse respectée…**

Ils couraient, aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Ils savaient très bien que leurs ennemis les suivaient. Il fallait retourner au TARDIS le plus rapidement possible.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé? Je croyais que cette lumière vous avait téléporté ailleurs. Remarqua le capitaine Jack Harkness en sautant par-dessus une poutre effondrée.

« Instinct, voila tout. » Répondit le Docteur, serpentant à travers les couloirs. « Et puis j'ai été téléporté certes, mais pas à l'extérieur de la planète. Nous n'étions qu'à des niveaux différents. Ooooh! STOP! »

L'ordre du Docteur freina sec l'élan de Jack qui s'arrêta instantanément.

-Quoi?

« Le TARDIS est au bout du couloir que nous venons de passer. » Soupira le Gallifréen en tournant la tête vers le dit couloir. « C'est étrange…il n'était pas à cet endroit la dernière fois. » Murmura pour lui-même le maître du temps.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et prirent le tournant vers le vaisseau spatial.

-Les couloirs bougent?

« Non…pas seulement les couloirs, mais tout. » Rectifia le Docteur. « Les Nasfiens s'occupaient de garder la planète en immobilité complète. Sans ses habitants, la planète n'est plus contrôlée et commence à faire des siennes… »

Tout en parlant, les deux hommes continuaient d'avancer vers la solution de leur problème. Il était certain maintenant que le Gallifréen ne souhaitait pas ajouter du sang de plus sur ses mains, malgré toutes les atrocités qu'avaient commis leurs ennemis. Il se rappelait son double et son geste et la raison pourquoi il l'avait abandonné à Rose.

-_Exterminate!_

Les deux hommes se tournèrent en même temps. Vide…le couloir était vide.

-Ça venait de l'autre couloir, s'exclama Jack.

« Ils approchent. »

La course reprit, plus rapide. Le TARDIS se rapprochait et les deux hommes ne souhaitaient pas mourir de cette façon. Le Docteur ouvrit avec grand fracas les portes et Jack les referma brutalement.

-Je sais, les portes! Fit Jack avant même que le Docteur n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Ce dernier s'appuya sur une colonne et respira un grand coup. Cette planète, cette course, ces ennemis, ces révélations, tout ça l'avait achevé. Il ferma les yeux. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire…

Il parcourut le TARDIS de long en large autour de la console, programmant, analysant, se dépêchant de finir. Une secousse fit tanguer le vaisseau, puis une autre.

-Ils sont là Docteur! S'exclama Jack qui fut projeté à terre après une autre secousse.

« Merci Jack! J'avais remarqué! » Rétorqua le Docteur en se tenant à la console tout en essayant de continuer ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Qu'essayez-vous de faire? Demanda le capitaine en le rejoingnant.

Le Gallifréen courait en tout sens. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il devait partir, ne plus regarder en arrière, tourner cette page de sa vie. Rose était morte…ce n'était pas comme s'il l'abandonnait à la merci des Daleks. Elle n'existait plus. Elle avait disparue pour de bon cette fois. Il n'y pouvait plus rien. Il devait fuir, partir, verrouiller cette planète, empêcher qu'une chose telle que celle-ci n'arrive à une autre galaxie, un autre monde. Les Daleks devaient rester enfermé pour l'éternité.

-Docteur?

« J'essaie de créer un espace spatio-temporel autour de la planète en créant un champ magnétique dix fois plus puissant que le plus grand aimant que la Terre puisse inventer. » Commença le maître du temps tout en continuant de bidouiller ici et là les systèmes. « C'est une sorte de quarantaine éternel où les Daleks seront à jamais emprisonner. Évidemment, à cette vitesse, ils auront détruit le TARDIS avant que nous ayons décolé. » Soupira-t-il en actionnant un levier.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire tout ça après avoir quitté Nasfins? Demanda Jack exaspéré et sentant que le vaisseau ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« Il y aurait un risque que les Daleks s'échappent en même temps que nous, alors non je ne peux pas faire ça après avoir quitté cette planète! » Grogna-t-il en actionnant deux autres leviers et en tapant un coup de son précieux marteau. Il pianota sur son clavier de bord. Une autre secousse les bouscula, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour décourager le Docteur.

-Vite Docteur!

« Un peu de patience, un peu de patience! J'y suis presque, un dernier levier… » Il éleva le dit levier. « Gagné! »

Une secousse beaucoup plus puissante les jeta tous deux sur le sol alors que le TARDIS disparut enfin de la planète. Lorsque tout eu finit de tanguer, le Docteur alla ouvrir les portes de son vaisseau et jeta un coup d'œil à la petite planète. Le bouclier magnétique se voyait très bien…ça avait fonctionné.

« Je suis un génie! » S'écria-t-il, fier de lui-même. Il se frotta les deux mains ensemble, puis referma les portes. « Partons… » L'avenir qu'il voyait risquait d'être compliqué, très compliqué. Ce poids si lourd…y survivrait-il cette fois?

-Docteur…vous devriez venir jeter un coup d'œil.

Le Gallifréen se tourna vers Jack qui était subitement devenu livide. Le capitaine passa alors de toute la gamme des émotions : étonnement, inquiétude, soulagement, puis scepticisme. Il se dirigea vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule dans l'intention de lui demander si ça allait, mais lorsqu'il suivit son regard, il se figea. Les mêmes émotions défilèrent dans son regard. Impossible. Impossible. Mais pourtant si réel.

« Rose! »

Il se précipita vers la jeune femme, gisant inconsciente sur le sol grillé du TARDIS. Il resta planté là, devant elle, son cerveau réussissant à peine à se connecter.

« Mais comment… »

Jack était tout aussi éberlué que le Seigneur du temps. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il l'avait vu branchée, puis débranchée, puis il s'était avéré que ce n'était qu'une imposture.

-Et si c'était un piège Docteur?

Le Gallifréen regardait le visage de Rose qui semblait simplement endormie, sereine. Ses deux cœurs avaient un rythme anarchique, une douce chaleur se propageait dans son corps et son esprit se calmait peu à peu.

« Non…c'est véritablement Rose. » Souffla-t-il, ayant complètement oublié l'endroit où il était, ses ennemis, et tout ce qui s'était passé. Il sentait la vie affluer en elle, il sentait l'énergie revenir en son sein, il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vrai. Elle vivait…

-Mais elle…

Jack ne parvint pas à cacher ni son étonnement, ni sa joie immense.

-Elle va bien? Demanda-t-il avec empressement.

« Oui…elle… » Il chercha ses mots. « C'est comme si elle renaissait… »

Il n'aurait pu trouver mieux comme mot. Tout son système semblait repartir étape par étape. Une nouvelle énergie semblait circuler en elle, comme quelque chose qui n'existait pas avant, mais qui était là cette fois, cette fois seulement. Il avança timidement une main verre elle, comme pour la réveiller, comme pour caresser sa joue, mais elle cligna des paupières et une fois de plus, il préféra la fuite. Il se redressa d'un bond, sans s'éloigner d'elle. Ses paupières clignèrent deux, trois, puis quatre fois, avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent difficilement, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un profond et long sommeil. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer immédiatement. Ses cœurs cognaient durement contre sa poitrine.

Elle se redressa, prudemment, lentement. Elle vacillait, semblait incertaine. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Savait-elle où elle était? Se souvenait-elle? Son visage montrait de l'incompréhension, son regard de la tristesse. Était-ce un rêve. Ce dont elle se souvenait…le double du Docteur, leur mariage. Puis ce sourire si triste, résigné, qui était prêt pour l'avenir que le destin lui réservait. Ensuite…ensuite…le noir total.

Jusqu'à…« Arrêtez ça… », La voix du Docteur. À la limite de la supplication. Elle s'était éveillée, un court laps de temps, lui avait hurlé de s'enfuir, puis le noir…encore, le vide. Plus rien.

Après, y avait-il un après? Quelque chose dont elle se souvenait?

« Je te l'avais promis. »

Son mari…enfin, ce qui serait devenu son mari avant une interruption soudaine. Elle avait entendu ces paroles de très très loin. Puis, elle avait ressentit comme un immense choc électrique et ses yeux s'étaient ouverts brusquement. Elle avait reprit sa respiration avec tant de difficulté. Elle avait par la suite marché, marché, puis encore marché sans savoir où elle allait, sans savoir où elle était. Elle avait vu le TARDIS. Son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine, son esprit s'était enflammé. Elle était entré, avait refermé la porte doucement derrière elle, puis s'était écroulée, encore trop faible pour dormir debout. Le sommeil l'avait prise…jusqu'à…ce qu'une présence ne la réveille.

Elle se tourna lentement et aperçut finalement Jack qui sortit de sa torpeur. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, prudemment, puis ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sans autre forme de procès. Il s'était un peu laisser emporter et ce fut la jeune femme qui le rappela à l'ordre en le repoussant doucement, surprise.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis celui de Jack se leva pour se poser sur quelque chose derrière elle. Doucement, lentement, elle se tourna. Son regard en rencontra un autre. Plus tourmenté, plus triste, plus…étrange que le premier.

-Docteur…

--

C'était la fin de ce chapitre. Le retour de Rose. Prochain chapitre, l'épilogue. Bonne continuation. Merci.


	10. Épilogue

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à BBC sauf Nasfins, les Nasfiens et leur technologie. J'suis pas payée...

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Voila le chapitre final. Je n'ai rien à redire sur celui-là, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse lecture. J'espère que si moi j'aime bien, vous vous allez au moins l'apprecier un tout petit peu.

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Épilogue :** La fin d'une histoire, le début d'une autre…

Jack était assis à son bureau du Hub. Il s'était assis pour travailler, mais n'arrivait pas à travailler justement. Ianto n'était sûrement pas loin et il avait laissé repartir Gwen chez elle. Les deux jeunes gens avaient été rassurés de voir revenir leur chef en un morceau. Après quelques insultes hésitants entre la rage et le soulagement, tout le monde avait finit par retrouver son calme. Le Docteur, Rose et lui étaient revenus depuis trois mois après une absence d'environ trois jours. Il lui semblait pourtant que cette aventure s'était produite depuis peu.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser découvrir le Docteur. Il n'avait pu repartir en voyage depuis l'épisode des Nasfiens, tout ceci le hantait toujours. Une autre raison, Rose ne désirait pas repartir immédiatement. Ne voulant pas se séparer de sa compagne, le Gallifréen n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se poser pour quelques temps. Par la suite, afin d'éviter une catastrophe diplomatique, il s'était décider d'héberger ses amis.

-Rose est partit magasiner, dit Jack avec un sourire avant même que l'autre homme ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Je sais… » Répondit le Docteur, pensif.

-Vous fuyez.

Il avait dit ça sans reproche, sans violence, pourtant le Docteur haussa les sourcils avant de poser son regard dans celui du capitaine. Il n'aimait pas réellement parler de tout ça, mais son ami semblait vouloir camper sur sa position. Oui, il fuyait, Jack avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là avec l'agent du temps.

« Non, ce n'est pas de la fuite… » Nia-t-il tout de même. « Seulement que… » Aucun mot…aucune phrase pour l'aider à se défendre, à se rendre crédible. Même ses propres paroles l'avaient abandonné.

-Seulement que quoi Docteur? Demanda le capitaine en le regardant de manière entendu.

« Je ne sais pas moi! » Rétorqua-t-il en adoptant une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire Jack.

-Vous fuyez.

« Oh peut-être bien! » Bougonna-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me harceler! »

Sa réaction ne pouvait pas être plus enfantine : il bouda. Le capitaine eu un sourire qui hésitait entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

En réalité, le docteur était loin de bouder. Il réfléchissait, il songeait à tout ça. Au bonheur que Rose avait eu et qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui donner, à ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Ça les avait éloignés, ça les avait brisés. Son regard vide fixait le mur. Il se demandait vraiment…et en même temps, il fuyait. Il cherchait à ne pas la faire souffrir, surtout pas avec le fardeau qu'il portait sur les épaules. Il la voulait heureuse, loin du malheur, mais pourtant, en agissant comme un lâche, il la blessait. Il le savait tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il la faisait finalement souffrir. Ça finissait toujours ainsi! Par sa faute. Devait-il disparaître de sa vie? Cela n'empirerait-il pas au contraire la tristesse de Rose? Il avait remarqué le regard de sa compagne lorsqu'il l'avait laissé avec un double qui n'était pas lui tout en l'étant. Elle lui en voulait de fuir à nouveau, de ne pas être prêt à assumer ce qu'il ressentait. Bien entendu, il avait payé cet abandon, il en avait été touché, meurtri…cependant, était-il prêt aujourd'hui, plus qu'il ne l'était avant?

-Vous allez devoir y faire face.

Il préféra l'ignorer.

-Miss Tyler est de retour, annonça la voix grave et calme d'Ianto Jones.

La porte du Hub s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour la voir.

-Ça s'est bien passé beauté? Demanda Jack avec un sourire éclatant.

-Oui! Très bien passé même, assura Rose en déposa ses sacs sur un des canapés du Hub. Elle s'était rapidement remise de sa mésaventure, mieux que son compagnon extraterrestre dans tous les cas.

Elle n'avait pas voulu repartir dans l'univers parallèle, ils avaient donc trouvé un moyen pour envoyer un message à Jackie et Pete Tyler. Ils avaient pris un gros risque, mais heureusement, tout s'était bien terminé. La mère était triste, mais sans inquiétude et la fille était de nouveau dans le monde où elle se sentait chez elle.

-Et vous, ajouta-t-elle, aucune bêtise pendant mon absence?

Elle avait un petit sourire moqueur et tout simplement craquant. Le Docteur préféra détourner le regard.

-Il me boude! Accusa Jack en pointant le Gallifréen du doigt qui se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

Un silence s'installa dans le Hub. Silence si lourd qu'Ianto préféra remonter à l'accueil.

-Euh…je vous laisse, souffla Jack en s'éclipsant à son tour pour rejoindre l'homme à tout faire, son Ianto.

Un silence encore plus lourd prit place dans le Hub. Le Docteur évitait le regard de Rose, cette dernière évitait le regard du premier. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin presque.

« Alors Rose, quand est-ce que l'on repart? » Demanda gaiement le Docteur sans toutefois la regarder et sans vouloir s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant.

Rose soupira.

-Pas maintenant en tout cas Docteur, répondit-elle en allant fouiller dans ses sacs.

« Vous ne voulez plus voir les grandeurs de l'univers? » Demanda finalement le Seigneur du Temps

Elle tiqua légèrement… « Vous… » Ce Docteur-ci la vouvoyait toujours.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à…vous-même? Demanda-t-il, hésitante.

Le Gallifréen comprit très bien de qui elle voulait parler. Il posa son regard sur les ordinateurs.

« Il s'est sacrifié…pour vous sauver la vie. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix lente. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. De plus, ses deux cœurs cognaient à un rythme effrayant dans sa poitrine. Tant d'émotion, mais tant de lâcheté.

-Oh…fut la seule réponse que donna Rose. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue. Elle était sous le choc, mais en même temps, elle s'y attendait.

L'homme quant à lui se sentait dépassé par les évènements. Elle pleurait. Avec hésitation, il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, timidement, lentement. Il ne voulait pas, il voulait. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

-Je suppose que…que c'était inévitable? Demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux brouillés de larmes vers lui.

« Malheureusement non… » Répondit-il ne sachant pas s'il devait éprouver jalousie ou tristesse. Cette dernière eue raison de la première. « Vous seriez morte sinon… »

Elle accota sa tête contre l'épaule du Docteur en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Le maître du temps ne sut réellement comment réagir, mais il referma ses bras sur elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent; celui mouillés et chagriné de Rose et celui torturé et indécis du Docteur. Longuement ils restèrent dans la même position, se regardant dans les yeux, sans bouger, sans parler, sans désirer se séparer.

-Je devrais…aller dormir.

Il était tard…pour un humain du moins. Elle se détacha du Docteur et s'en fut vers ce qui avait été transformé en sa chambre pour l'occasion. La déception se serait lu sur son visage si elle avait été de face. Il avait encore fuit.

Il la regarda partir. Il avait encore fuit. Il aurait pu l'arrêter, la rattraper, n'importe quoi. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait. Encore une fois. Depuis trois mois il ne faisait que ça. Ils se frôlaient, se regardaient, s'approchaient l'un de l'autre, mais il n'avait jamais franchit la limite. Il n'avait jamais osé. Il avait préféré reculer, laisser aller, ne rien faire.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé. Il avait accepté de prendre cette place sans rechigner. De toute manière, il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que les humains, donc l'endroit n'avait pas l'obligation d'être confortable. Il s'y coucha, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

--

Rose avait de la difficulté à fermer les yeux. Plus elle essayait de dormir, plus elle le voyait lui. Lorsqu'il lui souriait, lui parlait de l'univers, faisait des blagues, des mimiques étranges. Tout ça lui manquait atrocement. Cette complicité qu'il y avait entre eux donnait l'impression de ne plus exister. Quelque chose semblait s'être brisé entre eux et ce depuis leur dernière rencontre, lorsqu'il l'avait abandonnée avec son double à la baie du Grand Méchant Loup.

Son regard fixait le plafond avec détermination et tristesse…

--

Le lendemain, le Docteur était déjà assis et réfléchissait activement. Il essayait de trouver une solution à son problème, une porte de sortie. Il n'en trouvait aucune.

-Docteur…

La voix de Rose. Il se crispa légèrement et leva le regard vers elle. Elle semblait avoir mal dormit, mais pourtant, elle était toujours aussi belle. Il la suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante devant lui. Son regard était triste.

-Que comptez-vous faire maintenant? Demanda-t-elle, surprenant le Gallifréen.

« Je… » Compter faire quoi? Pour quoi? « Voyager avec vous, non? »

Il la regardait, conscient qu'il allait devoir faire attention à ses paroles. Il sentait que leur complicité avait été ébranlée par tout ça.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

« Mais bien sûr, vous êtes une femme forte, ce n'est sûrement pas nos aventures quotidiennes qui vous briseront! » Là, c'était peut-être maladroit. Elle soupira.

-Non, c'est vous…

Silence…Le Docteur ne savait plus quoi répondre, il était au pied du mur. Leurs regards s'accrochaient, s'embrasaient, se jaugeaient, se mesuraient, s'examinaient...pourtant aucun des deux ne fit de mouvements, aucun des deux ne parla. Jusqu'à ce que Rose tourne à nouveau les talons.

Une main qui se tend, une main qui en attrape une autre. Le Docteur tira doucement sur le poignet de Rose, la tourna vers lui.

La fuite…c'était finit. Il allait assumer. Il allait arrêter de la faire souffrir.

« Rose Tyler… »

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Une histoire était morte sur Nasfins, mais une autre commençait sur Terre…

--

Au début, la fin ne se passait pas comme ça, mais j'ai décidé d'être gentille pour Rose au moins pour cette fois. Je songe déjà à l'écriture d'une autre histoire de Doctor Who, j'aime bien. Et j'arrive à les finir ces histoires-là. Je me suis beaucoup amusée en votre compagnie et celle des personnages. J'espère vous relire un jour évidemment. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis, c'est toujours apprécier.


End file.
